Nightfall
by M.D12
Summary: Nessie goes to Forks High School and mets someone who might be the only one that gets her or so she thinks. Rated M for language and other stuff
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I own nothin

* * *

Today was a long day.

My parents force me to go to Forks High School so I can have a normal human experience. So they say but look at me. I'm five years old but look like I'm sixteen, what's up with that.

I guess it's because I'm half vampire. It sucks to be one. I mean I feel lonely. Yeah I have my parents, uncle, aunts, grandma, and grandpa, and I even have Jacob, but some part of me just what's to have a friend that's just like me.

There was Nahuel but after the Volturi killed his dad his three sisters, who are also half breeds, live with him and Huilen, his aunt.

Maybe I'm just being stupid I don't know.

Anyway, after a long stressful day at Forks Fucking High School I'm waiting for my ride. I should have a car. I mean I'm sixteen, well mentally and physically so why not? But my dad won't get me one. I keep begging but he never gives in. Damn it.

I'm lost in thought until I hear a car honking. I look up to see a red Volkswagen. I wish Jacob would dump that old ass car. But I got to admit he did do a good job on it.

"Nessie come on" he yells from the driver side window.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I yell back.

I jump in the passenger side to see a huge smile on Jacobs face.

Jacob and I have been friends forever. I know all about the imprint and the stuff that happened with him and my mom before I was born. Jacob would always tell me the truth even if it was bad. And that's why I love him. I mean like a brother. I still see Jake as a brother not a lover or anything. Well, not yet anyway.

"So... how was school." Jacob interrupted my thoughts again.

"Crappy. How was your day." I said

He chuckled. "My day was alright. Other than missing you all day it was okay"

"Awwww... did mister high mighty alpha miss me all day." I say talking to him like a baby and pinching his cheek.

He swats my hand away and mumbles something I didn't catch under his breath. I laugh.

"So your birthdays coming up I was thinking about getting you something but after that I don't know any more." he says.

"Oh whatever Jake, no matter how may times I piss you off you know you will always give me a present." I told him.

He looks at me like I just killed his puppy.

"You know not to swear. It's not very lady like." he says.

I roll my eyes. "Sorry dad."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Okay. So I know its not really enough but I'll get there soon. Anyway review if you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me. Wish I did though. Damn it :(

* * *

When Jacob and I got to my home my mom and dad where cuddling on the couch watching a movie.

"How was school today, Nessie?" my dad asked.

_Great_ I thought sarcastically knowing he can hear my thoughts.

He raises an eye brow at me. Probably knowing that I'm being sarcastic.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" my mom asks.

"Yeah, I'm going to my room with Jacob so he can help me."

"I doubt the dog can help you." my dad mumbles.

"I heard that." Jacob growls

I shake my head and grab Jake's hand and take him in my room.

My grandma Esme help decorate and paint my room how I wanted it. I painted the walls a light purple and I also have a wooden dresser, a white book shelf, and a light purple nightstand that matches my walls. I also have a big closet that is filled with clothes that Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie helped me pick out. I also have a queen size bed with a white bed set that has flower designs on it that it look cute.

On my book shelf are books that I love. Most of them I got from my mom. She would give me them to read and I would instantly fall in love with them. One of them being Wuthering Heights. Even though I have a lot of books on my bookshelf I keep all my magazines in my nightstand. And all my magazines are sports car or motorcycle magazines. I also keep a black sharpie in there to circle the motorcycles and cars I like and show them to my dad. But he never gets me any of the ones I like. Kill joy.

When I get in my room Jake and I flop down on the bed at the same time. Jake loves my bed because its way bigger than the one he has at Billy's house.

We lay there in silence for a few seconds before Jake breaks the silence.

"So you want me to help you with your homework." he says.

"No I know what to do. I was just lying to get away from my parents."

"Oh"

I get my backpack and start on my math homework. My math teacher, Mr. Johnson, gives us homework everyday. Not only that but if we don't have it the next day when its do he'll give you a zero, no excuses. This one girl in my class her mom got into a car accidents and she stayed in the hospital all night and when Mr. Johnson heard what happened he gave her a zero because she was to busy watching after her mom to do her homework. What a dick.

I only had about ten question and they were all on the Pythagorean theorem so they were pretty easy. Thanks to my vampire brain. Everything was easy to me.

Jake just sat quietly will I worked on my homework. When I was done I got a magazine out of my nightstand and looked at all the cars.

"You still have those." Jake asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that you had them since you where one I figured you would get old of them." he chuckled

"No way almost all of these magazines have my dream cars and motorcycles in them." I say.

Jake raises an eye brow at me.

"You do know almost all of those car are illegal and you can never drive them on the street, right?"

I narrow my eyes and stick my tongue out at him.

He chuckles

"Anyway, hows the pack doing?" I ask.

There used to be two packs. J akes pack and Sams pack. But two years ago when Sam and Emily got married and had their first kid, a boy, Sam decided to stop phasing so he could help Emily raise their son together and so he can grow old with Emily. So now Jake is the pack's alpha.

"Their alright, nothing new." he says nonchalantly

"Really? No new imprints? No new pack members?" I ask.

"No why? You sound like a spy. Is there something your not telling me?"

"No just wanted something to talk about."

He raises his eye brow questioningly.

"Well what about you? Any new kids at your school, make any new friends?" he asks, trying to change the subject.

"Well actually yeah. Theirs this new kid that everybody's talking about that's supposed to be coming tomorrow. They talk about him a lot. They say he's from Pennsylvania or something. Oh and as for friends, no I still have the same two friends I usually hang out with." I told him.

This year is my first year and it's only been a couple days. But I managed to get two friends. One of them is named Megan. She has orange, frizzy hair and brown eyes with freckles all over her face. The second is Shelby. She has short straight blonde hair and blues eyes. She's not like most of the blonde preps that are at are school. She just likes being herself and so does Megan. And that's what I love about them.

"A new guy huh?" Jake asks more to himself than to me.

"Yeah, the way they talk about him is like he's some sort of celebrity or something."

"Well they were like that when you showed up weren't they? Maybe they just do that with all the new kids"

"Yeah. Maybe but I always thought they talked about me because I was the new Cullen."

My parents came up with a plan to just say that I was my dad, Edward's niece. Because we look

so much alike. They also kept the story about how my _dad's brother_ and his _wife _died and my real mom, Bella and my dad had to take care of me. This is the same story they told Charlie, my grandpa.

"Hey, you hungry?" I ask Jacob.

"Yeah"

"Good me too."

I hop out of bed and make some food for me and Jacob.

"I can't stay long. I got to go on patrol." Jacob says.

"You still do patrols? We haven't had a vampire here for what? Five and a half years?" I told him.

"I know but it never hurts to make sure."

After I cook up some mac and cheese with hot dogs and give some to Jacob. He says:

"Oh by the way, I probably won't be able to pick you up from school tomorrow, I got some pack stuff to do."

"Really? Who's going to pick me up them?"

"I talked to you parents and they said you could walk by yourself. It's not that long of a walk." he chuckles.

I throw a piece of hot dog at him and he catches it in his mouth.

"No, I was just kidding, I think Blondie is going to drop you off and pick you up."

"Oh okay. I'm going to miss you." I pout.

He laugh's at my expression.

"Don't worry. I'll be here around five tomorrow so don't worry."

I sigh "Alright."

When Jake and I are done eating he tells me bye and leaves.

After he leaves I go to the bathroom and take a shower. When I'm done I put on I short sleeve black shirt and pajama shorts. I then go to bed and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so tell me what you think. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not me... blah blah blah

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

Damn alarm clock. I press snooze and sit up in my bed. I get up and go to my closet to look for something to wear. I settle for a dark blue turtle neck and a pair of denim jeans and a pair of tall black boots.

I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb through my bronze curls. And get dresses.

When I get out of the kitchen my dad comes up to me.

"Renesmee when was the last time you hunted?" he asked sternly

"Uh... I don't know. Six days?" I say it like a question.

He sighs.

"Why have you waited this long?"

"I ate yesterday." I defended myself

"Well we Jacob come over today after school I want you to go with him and hunt. It's not good to wait that long." he told me with the same stern tone.

"I know I'll go hunting with Jake today." I told him defeated.

"Good now have a good day in school, Rose is outside in her car waiting for you."

_Thank you daddy dearest _I think sarcastically. And head out the door.

I jump into my Aunt Rosalie's red BMW. I got to say it's a pretty sweet car. It's got beige leather interior that makes it look even more sweet.

"Hey, Aunt Rose." I greeted her.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" she asks as she's backing out of the driveway.

"Good."

Aunt Rose and I chatted about the new clothes she wanted to get me, she also said she was helping Aunt Alice with picking a dress to wear for my birthday party. I'm going to be six in about four days. I praying that my dad finally gets me a car. I don't think they want a repeat about what happened on my third birthday.

On my third birthday I wanted this really cute diamond necklace that I saw at Jacob & Co. when I was shopping with Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice. I asked if they could get it for me and they said they'll see. I even told my mom and dad about it they said the same thing Rose and Alice said. So when the big day arrived I go a lot of gifts mostly clothes but none of them were the necklace I wanted. I flipped out. I cried in my room for hours. My parent, Jacob, and the rest of my entire family tried to talk to me through my bedroom door because I locked it and didn't want to talk to anyone. I wouldn't talk to them for two days but finally got over my little bitch fit and forgave them. I was physically and mentally thirteen then so I think I was PMSing or something like that.

I got out of my daze when Aunt Rose told me we were at school.

"Bye Aunt Rose, thanks for the ride" I told her.

"Your welcome. Have a good day." She gives me a peck on the cheek before driving off.

That's what I love about Rose she always treated me like her own daughter and I loved her like a second mom.

When I walk through the front doors Megan, one of my best friends comes up to me.

"Ness did you see the new guy yet?" she asks me urgently.

"Um... no but hi good morning to you to." I say

"Oh, hi. Sorry but almost all of the people here are talking about the new guy. They say he's gorgeous."she says in awestruck.

"They could just be saying that. I mean he hasn't show up yet has he?" I ask but don't really care. I mean a new kids a new kid. Who cares?

"But some people have already seen him out of school and say he's gorgeous,and handso..." I stop listening to her rambling on about the new guy and walk with her by my side to my locker.

After I get my Geometry book and about to go to my first period which is Geometry. I hear Megan gasp. I turn to her confused until I see her looking down the hallway.

I look down the hall and see a guy with black shaggy hair and a black leather jacket on with a black tee shirt underneath. He also has dark denim jeans and combat books on. He also has a slight tan not the pale complexion I have or the pasty white my entire family have.

As he walks down the hall he gets close enough to look at his eyes. They are a beautiful electric blue that make him look cool.

Just as he's about to pass me he looks my way and winks at me and continues to walk away.

"Oh my God, Nessie did you see that? He like totally winked at you! I think he likes you..." She goes on and on but I shut her out. Something about this whole morning looks like something on a teen movie.

I walk to my first period just as the late bell is about to ring. Great another morning with Mr. Dumb Dick Johnson my least favorite teacher.

First period fly's by. I'm on my way to my second period which is world history with Mrs. Whitman. When I get there I take my seat and doodle on my notebook waiting for class to start because I'm about three minutes early.

When all the kids start coming in I see the one I kinda didn't want to see. The New Guy. Great. My world history class is filled with girls they most likely won't shut the hell up all class period talking about him.

The New Guy give Mrs. Whitman his schedule and she give him a seat in the back about three seats away from me thank goodness.

As Mrs. Whitman talks about World War I and what led to it I can't help but feel this chill on my back. Like somebody's watching me and I can feel their eyes on my back and I know exactly who it is. The New Guy. I turn around to prove that it is and just as I turn around I'm met with electric blue eyes. Yup. Shocker.

I turn back around and try to pay attention but I still feel his eyes on my back.

When second period ends I get the hell out of there as fast as humanly possible. No, seriously, I could go faster but there a lot of humans around and I don't want to run to fast and have them wondering how the hell I ran like Flash from those comic books.

Anyway, I finally glad that I got lunch next that's the only time I can finally relax just a little. I sit at my table not even bothering to go to the lunch line and lay my head down and think.

That new guy is really creeping me out. It's like he stares at me like... I don't know what. Almost like he wants to kill me or something.

I don't even remember doing anything to the guy. But then I realize, why the hell do I care? That guy's nothing to me. He's not my dad, cousin, brother, nothing. So why the hell do I feel like if I do something wrong he'll kill me for it.

Whatever. I'm just paranoid that's it nothing more. I don't care.

Just when I'm done with my rambling in my head Shelby and Megan come to the table with huge smiles on their faces.

"What the hell are you two smiling about." I ask

"Duh, haven't you seen the new guy? I think I'm totally going to ask him out." Shelby say with a even bigger smile on her face.

I love my friends but some times they sound like teenagers from teen movies. Seriously what is this Pretty in Pink, Sixteen Candles, Secret Life of the American Teenage, or anything else with Molly Ringwold?

"Do any of you know his name?" I ask both of them.

They look at me and then at each other and then the look down and eat there food that they bought. That's what I thought, I think to myself.

"So Nessie aren't you going to get any food?" Megan asks me.

"Na, I'm not really that hungry." I say

I only get hungry for human food on rare occasions. Like last night with Jake. But mostly I stick to animal blood.

"Look there he is." Shelby gasps and points her finger to the right of the lunch room. I follow were she's pointing at and see him. He's sitting at a table all by himself. I almost feel bad because he's sitting there all alone but then I realize just how many people at this school talk about this guy and I realize that maybe he's sitting by himself because he wants to sit by himself.

While I'm looking at him, he looks up and looks at me directly in the eyes. I stare back not about to give in. And after a couple seconds I get fed up with it and slam my hand against the table and stand. I see Shelby and Megan jump at my sudden outburst but I didn't care. I walked to New Guy's table so I can find out what the hell his problem is.

When I reach his table I take a seat opposite of him. And just to be friendly I stick my hand out to him.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen. What's your name?" I ask sounding like somebody from a welcoming commity.

He shakes my hand and laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask irritated

"Nothing, its just new. I usually pursue women not the other way around." He says still chuckling.

What? He actually thinks that I would pursue him? He's out of his mind.

"I'm not pursuing you I'm just here to say hi and to know your name."

"My name huh? Okay. My name is Damien Knight. Also you really didn't need to tell me your name I've known you for quiet some time." he say with a sly smile on his face

"How the hell do you know me? You've only been here for like a half a day."

He chuckles again. "I'm not talking about inside this school. I'm talking about outside."

"Seriously, what the hell are you talking about?" I say feeling a little frightened.

"Oh just forget it." he says like telling me he might be my stalker was old news.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are but all I came over here for was to say hi. But if you have something to say say it." I told him with a little more confidence than I feel.

"Wow, for a Cullen you sure are dense." he says.

"How do you know my family?" I ask

"Oh I think everybody knows you family in this town. But never mind them. I want to know more about you." he asks with that damn sly smile still on his face.

So he knows about my family from other people. That would explain it. But what the hell does he mean that he's known me for awhile?

"You know what? I'm done here. Enjoy your first day. Jackass" I mumble the last part under my breath as I walk away and back to my table. He still heard him chuckling as I walk away.

When I get back to my seat at my table, I am bombarded with questions from Shelby and Megan. But all I tell them is his name. No need to tell them about the weird conversation I had with him.

The rest of the day passes in it feels like minutes. I didn't see Damien-The-Jackass-Knight in any of my classes or in the hallway. Thank God. Something about him is not right. And I don't care to know what the hells wrong with him either.

After I wave bye to Megan and Shelby I go and wait by the front of the school to wait for my ride.

While I'm standing there for about five minutes I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see who it is. _Son of a bitch! _I don't see the guy for half the day and just when school ended now he settles to make an appearance. What the fuck is that about?

"Hey I didn't see you all day. How was all your classes?" he asks with a grin.

"Fine." I say a little to harshly.

"That's good. Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot at lunch today. How about we start over and try to be friends, alright?" Damien says. He looks like he actually wants to be friends.

I sign and give in

"Sure, why not?"

He smiles. "Great. So do you have a ride? I could give you one if you want."

"No, I'm good. My aunt is picking me up soon."

And just as I say that I hear a car horn honking. I turn around and see Rose's red BMW.

I turn back to look at Damien and he looks kinda aggravated when he looks at Rose's car. That was new. Most guy's look at Rose's car like it's a great statue or something. But Damien looks at the car in disgust. Or is it Rose he's looking at?

"Umm... I'll see you around I guess?" I say it sounding like a question

"Yeah, see ya" he mumbles.

I run over to Rose's car and jump into the passenger seat.

"Hey Aunt Rose."

"Hi sweetie"

I turn back to wave back at Damien but he's already gone.

* * *

A/N: So what is Damien hiding? Tell me what you think by reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

* * *

When Rose dropped me off at my house **(A/N Nessies house is the cottage Esme gave Bella and Edward in Breaking Dawn. Just letting you know**) I ran inside and it was completely empty.

_Oh God please don't let them be doing what I think they're doing_, I think.

Just for safe measures. I yell "I'M HOME"

When I yell that my mom and dad come out of the hall and into the living room.

I look at them and their hair and clothes are disheveled. I know what they were doing. And I really don't want to think about it.

"Welcome home, my beautiful Renesmee." my dad says with a big stupid grin on his face. He then comes up to me and wraps me in his arms tightly and spins me around in a bear hug.

This is what I hate about my parents having sex. Not only is it disgusting to think about but they are so damn happy. I once asked my parents for a dress that was over five thousand dollars. They thought I was crazy so they said no. I asked them the next day when they had the same stupid smile and messed up hair and clothes. My dad happily agreed and even drove me to the mall to get it. Somehow when I ask for things after they have sex they happily give it to me. But why the hell haven't I ask them for a car after they have sex? Well I guess now I can.

My dad, having read my thought, already now's what I'm planning.

"I don't think so sweet heart." my dad says lovingly and kisses me on the forehead.

Not only do they happily give me anything but they're also a hell of a lot more affectionate. They call me nicknames like sweetheart, baby, love, etc. It's nasty.

"Nessie, honey, how was school?" my mom asks after she gives me a tight hug in her rock hard and cold arms.

"Fine" I say nonchalantly.

"Really? Well do you have any homework you have to do. I can help you with some of it before Jacob comes over to take you hunting." my dad volunteers.

"No," I insist "I only have the usual math and we're still learning the same thing so it shouldn't be that hard. Thanks anyway."

"Anything for my one and only beautiful daughter." my dad says. God I swear his smile is like Cheshire the cat from Alice and Wonderland. It's kinda freaking me out.

"Um... Okay... so... yeah I'm just gonna go." I stammer and run into my room.

It's only about three fifteen and Jake said he was coming at about five. So after I was done with my math homework, I walk to my bookshelf to find something to read. Almost all the books I have on my shelf I already read. I just grab a random book and read it. Not bothering to look at the title or anything.

When I'm about half way done with the book already, I hear the door in the living room open and shut. I look at the alarm clock and it's five o'clock on the dot. Impressive Jake.

I run out of my room and jump into Jakes arms. We hug for a few seconds before he puts me down.

"So you ready to go hunting?" he asks with a bright smile on his face.

Jacob and I love to go hunting. We always make a competition out of it. Jacob can turn into such a sore looser when I win and get the biggest dear or elk.

"Hell Yeah!" I exclaim

"LANGUAGE" I hear my dad yell form his room.

I roll my eyes and walk out of the house with Jacob next to me.

"So, what's on the menu for today?" Jacob asks.

"Whatever we can find"

Jacob and I walk into the woods. When we get far enough I start sniffing the area to find something to drink while Jake is behind a bush phasing. When Jacob hopes out from behind the bush I smile at him. He cocks his head to the side questioningly. I smile even bigger and run to the scent of a elk.

When I got there I see a herd of them. I try to look around to spot the biggest one. When I see him I'm about to prance when I see a flash of reddish brown fur jump in after him. All the others take a run for it. While all of them are running I look to see Jake ripping at the neck of the elk. After he rips the throat out he turns to me and gives me his best wolfy grin. All of his used to be white teeth now are red.

I give him the death glare before going to catch one of them that runaway. I catch about two of them and suck them dry. When I'm finished with my second one, Jacob comes out of the woods with a pair of cut off shorts on and nothing else except that same huge grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I say still giving him the death glare.

"I caught the biggest on" he says proudly

"You so cheated! I was just about to get him to."

"Well its not my fault you're slow." he tells me.

I huffed and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughs at me.

When me and Jake are walking back back to the house I tell him about the new kid.

"Hey Jake, you remember yesterday I told you about that new guy?"

"Yeah, what about him? Did you meet him? Does he have a crush on you already like all the other guys?" Jacob rambles on.

"What are you talking about? A lot of guys don't have crushes on me."

"Are you kidding? Are you that oblivious? Everyday when I come to pick you up I see a bunch of guys just staring at you." he says. He kinda sounded angry about guys looking at me.

"Really? I haven't even noticed."

Seriously, I haven't for some strange reason I really don't really pay attention to other guys. Well, human guys anyway. Sometimes I'll turn my head and just see a guy looking at me and they would usually smile and wave at me but I'm never interested. Probably because if I'm interested in a human guy they would probably die in like eighty years and after my mom I don't think my family is ready for any more vampires in the family.

But that adds to the suspense about what is going on with Damien. Normally when I see a guy look at me I don't feel them looking at me like I did today in history class with Damien. I was like he was setting my back on fire with his eyes. What the hell could Damien be hiding?

"Well anyway," I continue trying to change the subject "I introduced myself to him today and he was a real jerk at the beginning. But then I ran into him after school and he apologized for being a jerk and he said he wanted to be friends so I agreed."

"Really? Just like that?" Jacob asks

"Well, yeah. I mean maybe he was nervous and just came off as a jerk because its his first day. I don't know. I'll give him a chance." I tell him.

"Alright. Just be safe. And if he tries anything just tell me and I'll kick his ass for you." Jacob tells me, putting his arm over my shoulder and walking back to my house

I laugh at what Jacob said. He always was like a big brother to me. Always there to protect me and always there when I needed him the most.

The next morning when Jacob dropped me of for school, I did my normal routine of going to my locker to get my geometry book and going to first period. But when I got close enough I saw someone standing at my locker and I knew exactly who it was.

Damien.

He had on a dark blue long sleeve sweater with white lines on it. He also had denim jeans on and it looked like he had on a pair of oxford black leather shoes.

"Hi. What are you doing at my locker?" I asked

"I was just waiting for you." he says with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh... well up could you move your kinda blocking my locker."

"My apologies."

"Don't worry about it."

I grab my geometry book out of my locker and close it and start walking down the hall to Mr. Johnson's class. When I look to my right I see Damien by my side. I then look around the hall and notice almost all of the kids staring at us as we walk by.

"So... who's class do you have first period." I ask him just to have something to talk about.

"Mr. Johnson."

"What! You didn't have him yesterday. I would know I'm in his first period too."

"Well my original first period class was to crowded so they changed my third period for my first period."

"Oh"

"Is something wrong with that?" he asks with a grin.

"No I was just surprised."

He chuckled softly.

After I get to my first period, I take my seat and wait for class to start. When I look up Mr. Johnson is looking at the seating chart to look for a place to seat Damien. There aren't that many kids in my class only about fourteen so there was a lot of seats to have Damien sit at. But the one seat that I love to have all by myself was the one in front of me.

I like putting my feet on the back of the empty seat just to get comfortable when Mr. Johnson is going on and on about different numbers and shapes that I already know about.

But out of all the other seats in this class, Johnson the douchebag, tells Damien to sit in front of me. I'm pissed. Not because I hate Damien, I actually want to be friends with him, but because now I don't have a comfy place for my feet.

I hate this class.

When Damien sits down he turns around, smiles and winks at me before turning back around to listen to Mr. Johnson start a new lesson.

The rest of first period was a bore. All we learned about was square routes, which is easy because you can just do that with a calculator. Mr. Johnson gives us the last ten minutes of class to talk quietly. Damien turns around and smiles at me.

"So hows your morning so far?" he asks.

"Oh, same old same old" I sigh

"You don't look so happy." he says

"Well it's Johnson's class what do you expect?"

"He's not that bad."

"Well this is your first day in this class. Give it about a week and you'll be miserable."

"I don't think it's this class that makes you unhappy."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know. There's just something that I sense that's the real reason for you unhappiness."\

"Well you don't know about me so you wouldn't know the real reason." I tell him feeling frustrated now.

Out of nowhere I feel something warm grab my hand. I look down and see Damiens slight tan hand wrapped around my pale one.

"Renesmee, you could tell me you know. I'm your friend. I'm here for you." he whispers.

I can feel my face turn red and look down at our conjoined hands.

"Damien, I—" I'm cut off by the bell.

I rush to grab all my stuff and leave. When I look at Damien he kinda looks pissed that the bell rang but when he sees me looking at him his expression changes and he smiles at me.

"Wanna walk to second period together?" he asks

"Um... sure." Might as well since we have the same second period together, I thought.

Damien and I walk in comfortable silence to second period which isn't that long of a walk. My second period is just three doors down from my first period.

When me and Damien take our seats we don't say a word to each other. Damien looks like he's thinking about something really hard. I don't want to disturb him so I leave him to his thought while I think about mine.

What the hell happened in first period? I mean yesterday,when I first met Damien he sounded like a freak and I didn't want anything to do with him but that same day after school he seemed sincere and really wanted to have a friend. He kinda seemed bipolar. Then today he said that I could talk to him and that he will be there for me. I actually believed him. It's weird it's like Damien is just like me. Like we alike somehow. I just can't put my finger on it.

A/N: What do you think will happen next? Review to tell me you opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight. DUH!

After second period Damien walks with me to the cafeteria. While we're walking he asks me if he can sit at my table with me. I agree, but I really hope Shelby and Megan don't embarrass him or them selves by asking stupid questions.

As soon as we get in the cafeteria it is dead silent and all eyes are on us. I look down and go to the lunch with Damien trailing behind me.

"So what do you think you'll get." Damien asks.

"I have no clue. Probably pizza. That's the only thing they have that's decent."

"Oh"

I grab a piece of pizza and a can of soda and walk back to my table. Damien takes the seat next to me. We're silent for a few minutes waiting for Shelby and Megan to show up.

"So..." Damien says.

"So what?"

"You hardly touch your pizza or your soda." he observed

"Yeah, I kind had a big breakfast this morning so I'm really not that hungry." I say

That was a lie. Really I was still full from last nights dinner. Which was two elk.

He looks at me skeptically. Almost as if he knows I'm lying and wondering why I won't tell the truth.

His gaze on me is broken when Shelby and Megan make their grant appearance. They sit awkwardly across from me staring at Damien. I'm not surprised.

Since I figure nobody is going to say anything I decide to break the silence.

"Shelby, Megan this is Damien. Damien, Megan and Shelby." I introduce them.

"Hi" Shelby and Megan say with a dreamy smile on their face.

"Hello" Damien say politely.

"Um...so your new huh?" Megan asks

"Yes I am" Damien says in that same polite tone.

I kinda thought it was funny that Megan would ask that since she couldn't stop talking about him his first day here.

"And your from Pennsylvania, right?" Shelby asks.

"Yes" Damien says

"So... when's your birthday?" Megan asks

"What is this a Q and A?" he chuckled

"Yes" Megan and Shelby say at the same time.

Damien looks at me as if to ask me for some help. But I just smile at him and shake my head. He has no idea what he's in for.

"Don't worry. They only ask basic questions. Nothing to personal. I should know I had to go through this to." I said

"Yeah so back to my question. Whens your birthday?" Megan asks impatiently

"December fourth" he says

"Really because Nessie's birthday is in three days." Shelby say with a smile

Damien looks at me with his eyebrows raised

"I thought your name was Renesmee." he says

"It is. Nessie is a nickname."

"Who gave you the nickname of a monster? Those bl— I mean your family?" he asks a little irritated.

For a second I thought he was going to say bloodsucker but how would he know? He's not a vampire. I mean Damien's something but he's not a vampire. I would know by his scent or my his heartbeat. Damien scent isn't really that sweet like that of a vampire and I can clearly hear a heartbeat but it's a little fast. Maybe from being interrogated by Shelby and Megan.

"No, my friend gave me the nickname." I say

"Yeah her boyfriend." Shelby says with a big grin on her face.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's a good family friend." I protest.

"Really, what's his name?" Damien asks interrupting Shelby before she could say anything back.

"Jacob Black. You wouldn't know him. He lives in La Push." I say

"Oh"

"Okay, back to the Q and A. What's your favorite color?" Megan asks

"Red" Damien says.

"What kinda music do you listen to?"

"Classic rock mostly."

"Classic rock?" Megan asks looking shocked.

"Yeah. I don't know. I really like the classic's. Like Elvis Presley and The Beatles. They're my favorite."

Wow. Looking at Damien you would think that he liked rock but not classic rock. I would have thought he would be into bands like Three Days Grace and Skillet. But apparently not. Just when I thought he couldn't be any more, well I don't want to say weird but, different.

"Um...okay. What's your favorite movie?" Shelby asks this time.

"Hmm...I guess I don't really have a favorite. But I do have a lot I like. Like Gone with the Wind, Casablanca, and the Wizard of Oz."

"What? Those are all really old." Megan says.

Damien shrugs. "And?"

—

After lunch we all go to are last periods of the day. I have gym third period and my favorite class is English with Mrs. Peters which is my fourth and final class.

When the days over Shelby, Megan, and I walk out of the school. I tell them bye and they leave in their cars.

I swear if I don't get a car for my sixth birthday a replay of my third birthday is bound to happen. That's a promise.

While I'm waiting Damien come to stand next to me and we talk for a little bit.

"So Shelby and Megan say that your birthday is in three days. How come you didn't tell me?" he asks with fake sadness on his face.

"I guess I just figured you wouldn't care." I say

"Why wouldn't I care?"

"Well I mean it's just a birthday, it's not like I'm forcing you to get me a present or anything."

"What if I wanted to give you a present?"

"You don't have to."

"I know. But what if I wanted to? Would you accept it?"

"Of course. It would be kinda rude not to."

"Then it's settled. I'll get you a present." he say with a smile

"Okay but don't get anything to expensive."

"Alright. Well I'll see you later."

Before he goes he grabs my right hand and kisses it while looking me in the eyes. After that he drops my hand and runs to his car and I'm left standing there shocked and blushing red like a tomato.

A honking horn brings me out of my daze and I look up to see Jake's Volkswagen. I shake my head to come out of my daze and run to the passenger side.

"What's up Ness?" Jake asks as I put my seat belt on.

"Nothing, just another shitty day at school as usual." I sign

"Seriously, where are you getting you language from? Emmett?"

"Some from Emmett and some from you."

"Well anyway, at least it's Friday and you have a nice weekend to relax."

"Oh yeah I forgot it was Friday."

I'm happy about the weekend but it also sucks because my birthday is on a weekday which is Monday. My family are planning my party at the main house. I haven't been able to go there this whole week because they're decorating it and everything. I don't know why. The only people that come are me, the entire family, Jacob, and a few members of Jake's pack. Most Seth, Embry, and Quil. Nobody else. So I really don't see the point.

—

This weekend was pretty lazy all I really did was sleep till noon, hangout with Jacob, take a shower and go to bed. In that order. Nothing major.

Today was Monday September tenth. My birthday. I am officially six years old. But still physically and mentally sixteen. Well beggars can't be choosers.

I walk out into the living room and my mom and dad come up to me and give me a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie" my dad says

"Happy Birthday." says my mom.

"Thank you" I say "So is Jake here yet?"

My mom and dad look at each other with huge smiles on their face. Uh-Oh what's going on?

"Nessie how would you like a present or two before you go to school today?" my dad asks with a wide grin on his face that shows all of his unnaturally white teeth.

"Sure"

"Okay well this is your first one." my mom said as she gave me a rectangular box wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

I unwrap the box urgently and as soon as all the papers off I see the word iphone on the box.

"OH MY GOD YOU GOT ME A IPHONE!" I scream.

"Yup" they say in unison

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I chant

"You're welcome. Now do you want you second present?" my dad asks.

"Yeah but I doubt the second one will be as good as my iphone." I say

"I highly doubt that." my dad says.

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Okay"

I closed my eyes.

"Now open out you hands."

I open both my hands out.

I then felt something small, cold, and metal fall in my hands. When I open my eyes I scream so loud I think the whole state of Washington can hear me. In my hands was a silver key.

"I GOT A CAR!" I scream.

My parents laugh at my reaction.

"Where is it? Where is it?" I ask urgently, jumping up and down in place.

"Outside." my dad laughs

I ran at full speed out the door. I'm kinda surprised I didn't run through the door like on those cartoons.

When I look outside I say my baby, my car. It was a silver Cadillac escalade hybrid with a big red bow on it. It was AWESOME. I always beg my parents for a bunch of cars but the Cadillac is hands down my number one car of choice.

"We thought you might want to show all the kids in you school your car that's why Jacob isn't going to pick you up or drop you off from school anymore." my dad told me bring me out of my dream car daze.

"I bet Jake's pretty happy."

"Not really. He says picking you up from school was the only way to see you during the weekdays." my mom says.

"Oh. Right. Because of school and everything." I don't really see Jake during the weekdays except for the days that he had to pick me up and drop me off from school. Which was almost everyday except for the days he has to do pack stuff.

"Okay I'm going to go to school. Thank you so much for the car and phone. I love them." I tell them giving them both a hug.

"Glad you like them. God forbid we have another accident like your third birthday." my dad chuckles

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Sorry."

I sign and hop into the driver side of my Cadillac.

"Do you need any tips before you go?" my dad asks before I leave

"No I think I know what to do. Thanks though."

"Your welcome. Have fun at school."

"Yeah like that will happen"

He laughs and walks back into the house.

When I get to school all the kids in the parking lot stare at my car. I guess because all the cars at the school are all old chevys or fords. And mine is a gorgeous Cadillac. Sorry I just can't stop thinking about how awesome my car is. Self absorbed I know.

I park in a space farthest from the school because all the spots at the beginning of the year were taken. And if you take that space the kids can get real mean real fast and it isn't pretty.

"Oh my gosh Nessie you got a car. And a Cadillac at that!" I hear Megan's voice say.

I turn around an sure enough Megan with Shelby in tow walk up to me.

"Yeah, I got it as an early birthday present." I admit sheepishly.

"Really? Damn I thought your parents were rich but not that rich." Shelby says

"Yeah and they even gave me an iphone." I said while pulling out my iphone out of my pocket and showing them it.

"Cool." Megan said

"Yeah" Shelby says "You know that you probably beat Damien for the most expensive car in the student parking lot."

"Really? What kinda car does he have?"

"A black Mercedes-Benz." a voice behind me says.

I jump and turn around to see Damien giving me his sly smile. His electric blue eyes stare at me in a way that I just can't look away. I stare at him in the middle of the parking lot for I don't know how long. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours and I probably wouldn't know.

"Um...we got to go before we miss first period you guys." Megan says breaking mine and Damien's trance.

"Uh...yeah. Your right" I say and and walk into school with my head down and my face blushing.

When we get in Megan and Shelby walk down the right side of the halls while Damien and I walk to the left.

"So I'll see you two at lunch. Later." Shelby says before turning her back and walking down the hall. Megan just waves and follows Shelby.

"So...I got you your present." Damien said suddenly.

"Really? Any hint about what it is?" I ask.

He laughs "No its a surprise. I'll give it to you after school before you leave."

I smile at him "Okay"

—

The rest of the day passes in a blur. Mostly all we did in most of my classes was take notes or in Gym we played dodge ball.

When it was the last bell rang. I walked out to the parking lot with Shelby and Megan.

"Sorry we didn't get you a present for your birthday Ness." Shelby apologized

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. I'll probably get a lot presents already when I get home." I said.

"Okay. Well happy sixteenth birthday Nessie" Megan yells before her and Shelby walk to their cars.

I wait at the front of the building for Damien and his present.

"Hey! There you are." I hear Damien yell behind me. I turn around to face him.

"Sorry I'm late. Mr. Louis held me in late." he explained.

"It's okay. So where's my present?" I say sternly with my arms crossed trying to look intimidating.

He just laughs at my expression.

"Okay, I'll give it to you but promise me you'll open it when you get in your car okay?"

"Um...Sure. But why?"

"Just do it. Please?" he pleaded.

"Alright."

He smiled "Okay here you go"

He gave me a triangular velvet box with a red bow on it. It was obviously a box to a bracelet or a necklace.

"I thought I said nothing to expensive."

He smiled his famous sly smile. "Trust me. It's something you'll like."

He waved bye and jumped into his car.

I walked back to my car which is the only car left in the parking lot.

As soon as I jump into the driver side of my car I rip off the bow. Hidden under the bow was the name of the jewelery store. Jacob & Co. Huh... and just as I open the box I gasp. In the velvet box was a diamond necklace. But not just any necklace. It was the same one I wanted on my third birthday.

How did Damien know? Wait! Oh no. It was when he kissed my hand on Friday. He was talking about birthday presents and at that time I was thinking about this necklace that I didn't get. He must of heard my thoughts through my hand.

But he didn't react in any way when he heard me. Like he knew that I was going to be saying something through my hands. He does know about me. He knows about my gift too. Oh no. What the hell could Damien be hiding?

And then it clicks. I'm so stupid. I can't believe I didn't see it before. I know what Damien is now. Why he felt just like me. Because he was just like me.

Damien was a half human half vampire.

* * *

A/N: AHHH THE SECRET IS FINALLY REVEALED! I know your wondering what's going on with Jacob and if him and Nessie will be together. Well I'll get to that. It will happen. I don't now when (hint hint probably in the sequel) I'm trying to spread this out into about three sequel. Why? Because I want to make it good. Okay, now with that in mind tell me what you think and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Twilight...whatever

* * *

While I'm driving home I think about this new piece of information that I learn.

How could I not have seen it? It was obvious he was a half vampire like me. I was so naïve to not know it before. But what I want to know is how much he knows about me. Maybe he just wants to get to know me because I'm a half breed. Maybe not.

The first day I met him he had this dangerous vibe to him. That vibe scared me a little. Then when I introduced myself to him he said he knew me. Now I believe him. Then later he wanted to be my friend. But when Rose picked me up when he told me he wanted to be friends he looked like he was looking at Rose in disgust. I don't know why.

Looking back it was obvious he was a half vampire. He had a fast heart beat, warm hands that was warmer than an average human, and he was different. No wonder he called me dense that first day. He probably called me that because I didn't know that from the beginning. He was was right, I am dense.

Is he a threat? Should I tell my family and Jacob about him? I knew the answer. No. I want to know more about Damien and what he's really about. If I can trust him or not. I have to find out. I'll have to ask him some questions tomorrow but right now I have to clear my head. I don't need my dad knowing about this. I had to keep it a secret and I really didn't want this to ruin my birthday party.

When I get to my house, I run through the front door and into my room without stopping.

As soon as I got to my room I say a purple dress on my bed with a note on it. It read:

_Nessie,_

_Happy Birthday! Everyone is waiting at the main house for you. Alice got you a dress to wear when you come over for the party. Hurry and get dress, everyone is waiting for you._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Great.

I look down at the dress. It had spaghetti strap and it had little jewels on the top part. It looked beautiful.

I take off all my clothes I wore today and put on the dress and a pair of black high heels to go along with it.

When I'm done I look for so jewelry to wear with it. When I look on top of my dresser I see the Jacob & Co. necklace box on top of it. I was thinking of wearing the necklace but that would raise questions and I really don't want to jinx my parents finding out about Damien and what he is so I grab the box and shove it under all my clothes in my top dresser drawer.

After I do that I decide to just wear a pair of clip-on diamond earrings. I know your wondering why I wear clip-ons, well you can't really use a little needle to poke holes into your ears when you're part vampire with impenetrable skin, now can you?

Anyway, after I put on my earrings I run to the main house.

When I get there the entire out side of the house is decorated. There is a bunch of multi-colored balloons with 'Happy Birthday' written on them all over the patio. And there was even multi-colored lights hanging on the gutters. Damn, they really went all out.

I walked up to the front door and turned the knob slowly. When I creaked it open a few inches and peak inside it was pitch black. Then I opened the door all the way and was hit by bright light and confetti.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE" My family, Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry all yelled.

"I didn't think this was going to be a surprise." I laugh

"It's not. You knew about it so technically it's not a surprise party." My Aunt Alice said while coming up to me and giving me a hug.

"Well it kinda is a surprise when you jump out of complete darkness and scream happy birthday and almost give me a heart attack." I told her.

Everybody laughed.

"Well, come on lets get this started." Alice says in a rush while pulling my hand to a table in the middle of the living room with a variety of presents wrapped in pink wrapping paper and a four tiered white cake.

"Okay now since it's your birthday you get a choice of what to do first. Presents or cake?" said Alice.

"What? Normally you tell me what to do in order." I said shocked.

Almost every single one of my birthdays Alice tells me what to do. She tells me which presents to open first and last and she tells me when to blow out the candles. I listen to her every time. Except the candles part. Before I blow the candles all of them sing happy birthday but I think it's ridiculous. So every time they get in the middle of the song I blow the candles out before they finish. Some of them get mad, well mostly my parents and Alice. I made a tradition out of it since my second birthday.

"Well since your actually sixteen in mind and body I think it will be better for you to choose. You know, be a big girl and everything." Alice tells me.

"Okay. Now what will I do first?" I mumble to myself. Looking back and forth to the cake and presents.

"Cake, pick the cake." I hear several voices whisper.

I turn around and see Seth, Quil, and Embry all smiling at me. I look to Jacob but he just grins and rolls his eyes.

"Since I'm guessing the only reason the pack, except Jacob, came here was for cake I might as well get that out of the way." I sighed.

"Okay." Alice says happily.

My dad sets all the candle and use a match to light them up.

"Lets get started." Alice said. Then out of no where she puts her cold, hard hand over my mouth.

"Hmm Mhh" I mumble under Aunt Alice's hand.

"Nu-uh you are not going to ruin this. Every year you blow them out before we finish and now your going to listen to us sing. That's why I let you pick first. It's a sorta deal. You pick what to do and you listen to us sing you a happy birthday." Fuck, she had this planned. I new I should have known I would get through four years.

They all sing. Even the wolves which was even more embarrassing. My face was beet red.

When they were done I blow out all the candle and everyone claps and some of the wolf guys holler out 'WOOHOO' or 'NESSIE'. If it were possible I think I grew even more red.

After all the wolves got their cake, it was time to open the presents.

"Here open this first it's from Rosalie and Emmett."

"Wait I though you said I could pick what to do?" I complain.

"I did. I said you could pick what to do first. I didn't say you could open which ever presents you want." Alice says with a smile.

I sigh and grab the first present Alice gives me.

It was a small square box with white ribbon wrapped around it. I unwrapped the ribbon and flipped open the lid. Inside was a sapphire bracelet with small diamond in between it.

"Wow. It's beautiful." I gasp "Thank you so much." I run over to Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett and give them a hug.

"Your welcome sweetie" Aunt Rose said.

"Next present." Alice interrupts

―—

The rest of the party goes quickly. All I had to do was open all my presents. Almost all of them are clothes, jewelry, and a few books that I've been wanting to get.

When I'm done opening my present I go over to Jake who's standing outside on the front patio, talking with the other wolves.

"Hey" I say while coming up behind Jacob.

"Oh hey. Did you like your presents?" he asks

"Yeah, there all really cool. And speaking of presents..." I trail off.

"I got you one don't worry." Jake laughs

"Thank you. At least some people are considerate and bring presents to a birthday party instead of just come to eat all of the birthday girls cake." I said to the other wolves while glaring at them.

"Hey, we chipped in for Jake's present. So we're even." Embry say. Then sticks his tongue at me like a five year old.

"Did they Jake?" I ask.

"No"

I cross my arms and stare at the wolves. All three of them laugh nervously.

"Um...well...we gotta go." Quil stammers

"Yeah we got a thing to do." Embry.

"Yeah...um...well happy birthday Ness. Later." Seth says. Then all three of them ran of the patio and phase in the forest.

"Cowards" I mumble under my breath.

Jacob hears me and laughs.

"So where's my present? And it better be good." I say in a stern tone.

He chuckles "Okay. It probably won't be as good as you family's but I guess your going to have to deal with it." Jacob said like a dad would do to their kid that didn't get what they want.

"Alright, alright just give it to me already." I said impatiently.

"That's what Rose said last night." Emmett yelled from the living room with a laugh

"Eww"

"Gross. Well anyway here you go." Jake pulled out a little leather brown pouch from his front pocket. He opened it and dropped something in his hand.

"Remember when I gave you that promise bracelet a couple years ago?" Jake asked.

"Of course." I did. It was my first Christmas that Jacob gave me that bracelet. He told me it was a promise bracelet that promised me that Jake would always be there for me to protect me and to look after me. And after all of my rapid growth spurts I grew out of the one he gave me that one Christmas.

"Well I made you a new one. You know, since the old one kinda didn't fit." he said showing it to me. It looked exactly like the old one. It had a disarray of colors on it that match the last one.

"It looks exactly the same as the last one." I gasp.

"Um...did you want one that looked different?" Jake asked looking a bit nervous.

"No, No. It's perfect. Thank you" I told him in a rush.

"Oh...well, your welcome. Do you want me to put it on?"

"Yeah. That'd be great."

I hold my wrist out in front of me. Jake wraps the bracelet around my wrist, then tied the two ends together.

"There you go."

I twist and turn my wrist around. Just looking at it.

"Thank you Jake. It's perfect." I tell him and wrap my arms around his waist, giving him a hug.

"Well it's no thousand dollar sapphire bracelet." he mumbles then wraps his arms around me too.

"No it's not. It's better." I mumble against his chest.

He chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

"Nessie, come on. It's ten and you have school tomorrow." my dad interrupts mine and Jacob's moment.

I pull away from Jake and see my mom and dad holding most of my stuff that I got.

"Fine." I sigh, walking over to my parents trying to grab most of the things they're carrying. Well I tried but every time I tried to reach for something they pull it back.

"Are you guys trying to steal my stuff?" I ask

"No" my dad chuckles "We just don't want the birthday girl to carry anything on her special day."

"Oh"

After saying bye to my family and thanking them for all the awesome presents, I run back to my house to go to bed.

* * *

A/N: This was kinda a filler chapter. But the next chapter we will be getting some answers from Damien. Also, I suck at describing stuff so if you want to see what Nessie's dress and the bracelet she got from Rosalie and Emmett look like just go to my profile to look at them and some other stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight

* * *

I park my Cadillac at the same parking spot as yesterday. Waiting for the first bell to ring.

This morning I woke up about an hour early and just decided to come to school a little bit early.

I could have just stayed at the house and tried to find something to preoccupy my time before I left early because I wanted to get the hell out of there before my dad reads my mind and sees what I'm going to do today. Which was talk to Damien and find out about this half breed thing.

Does he know more of them? What does he want from me and why is he here?

All I know is I'm going to get answers even if I have to beat the ever living shit out of him.

Okay, that was kinda wrong to say but you know what I'm to pissed that he kept the whole 'he's-a-half-vampire-like-me thing a secret.

While I'm lost in my thoughts most of the car's are filling in the parking lot. All the students get out and head into the school. I look around the lot to see if I can spot Damien's car. I remember him saying he had a black Mercedes-Benz but I can't find one anywhere. I decide to just go in the school, I mean I still have about twenty minutes left till class starts so he might come eventually.

When I'm about to walk through the front doors I hear someone yell my name. I turn around to see who it is. Speak of the devil.

It's Damien.

"Hey, how was your birthday?" he asks when he reaches me at the front door.

"It was good." I tell him while walking in the hall without looking at him.

"Did you get everything you wanted? Wouldn't want you to freak out if you didn't." he say with a chuckle

I stop walking and turn around to look at him. He had his famous sly smile on his face. Looking at me with his electric blue eyes.

"We need to talk." I tell him.

"About what?" he said with that damn smile still on his face.

"You know what." I whisper so other kids that are walking down the hallway don't hear us.

"Oh. You mean about you sending me your thought that first day when you offered to shake hands. I kinda wasn't impressed because I didn't see anything in you mind except myself sitting at that table. I actually thought it was a rumor. But then I felt irritation and a little loneliness and I knew it wasn't coming from me. So that means your emotions were coming from you to me through touch.

"I tried again to see in your head during first period the next day but I didn't see anything again. All I felt was loneliness again. But at the end of that day I asked you about your birthday and presents and when I held you hand and kissed it I saw the memory of your third birthday. I saw the necklace. Then I saw and felt how you reacted. It was almost like I was there myself. Your a brat when you don't get your was. But other than that, your gift was impressive. I haven't seen a gift like that. Well on a half breed anyway."

I stared at him shocked, even though I know I shouldn't. I knew he knew about that.

"I'm not a brat." was the only thing I can mumble.

"You kinda were." he laughed.

"Well whatever. Call me a brat I don't care. But what I want to know is why the hell you didn't tell me you where a half breed like me, why you were trying to get in my mind,and why you're here in Forks?" I said in a rush.

"To answer your first question, well why should I tell you. You didn't tell me you were a half breed as well. Second, I wanted to know more about you that's why I was trying to get inside your thoughts. And third, well that's my business. Not yours."

He had a point on the first question I didn't tell him I was a half breed but that was because I didn't know he was one himself.

For the second question, why the hell would he want to know more about me? Is he really a threat? Can I trust him?

And where does that prick get off saying that the reason he's in Forks is none of my business. That douche spent the whole time he was here trying to get in mine.

By this point I am beyond pissed.

I stomp away from him and go to my locker. I try to enter the combination in my lock but my hands are shaking so much from being so pissed. Then a pair of hands grab both of my wrists from behind me, one hand on each wrist. And I know it's Damien because his scent fills my nose and he's the only thing I smell, also I feel his hard chest pressed up against my back.

"Are you mad at me?" he whispers close to my ear. I can't help but shudder when I feel his warm breath on my skin.

"No. Now get the hell off me." I said, annoyed. I struggle to free my wrists but he has a strong grip on me and won't let go of me.

"Say the magic word." He chuckles.

"Your out of your damn mind. Now get off!" I yell. When I yell that all the all the kids in the hall are all staring at us.

"C'mon, it's just one simple word. It's not that hard to say one simple word now is it?"

"Damien, I'm not joking, get the hell off."

"What do you say?"

I was close to saying it to. First period was about to start in about five minutes. But then an idea popped into my head but in order to do it I had to say it.

So I sucked up all my pride and sighed. "Please"

He chuckled. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

His grip on my wrist loosened, then he let them go. I also felt his chest leave my back.

I turn around to face him. He lost his sly smile and replaced it with a smug smirk.

"Damien, come with me." I say and grab his wrist. Trying to avoid as much skin to skin contact as possible.

I rush us through the hall until I see the janitor closet. I turn the knob and sure enough it was open, then I look around to make sure no teachers or students see us. When the coast was clear, I rushed us in the closet and shut and lock the door.

"What are you doing?" Damien asked confused.

"I can't keep it in any more. Damien, I want you. Make love to me." I say in a, I hope, seductive voice.

His blue eyes widen and his mouth hangs open.

I walk over to him slowly, giving him time to walk away but he doesn't and I'm glad he doesn't. Payback is a bitch.

"What do you mean?" he lets out a unsteady breath when I'm right in front of him.

"I think you know what I mean." I whisper.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he does nothing but stands there still in shock. I then lean in. My lips are about three inches from his. He then wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. Our lips almost touch until I pull back my left leg and knee him in the groin.

"OW! DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL!" he scream while cupping his balls falling to the ground in a fetal position.

"That's payback. You didn't think you could mess with me and get away with it did you?" I say with a triumphant grin plastered on my face.

Then I hear the bell ring for first period.

"Well sorry to leave you hanging but I gotta go. See ya in first period...or maybe not." And with that I walk out of the janitor closet and leave Damien laying there still in a fetal position, cupping his balls.

I run quickly to my locker to get my geometry book and then go to my first period. Mr. Johnson glares at me when I run in late but ignores me as I take my seat.

About half way through class Damien walks in the door and gives Mr. Johnson the excuse that he sleep late. Johnson shrugs and continues with class. Damien walks to his seat but before he sits down he shoots me a glare. I just smile at him.

When the bell rings I grab my stuff and walk out of the class room. But before I could make it to my second period, Damien grabs my jacket.

"What do you want now? Want another kick in the balls?" I ask with a smile.

"Your going to pay for that." Damien said fiercely.

"What are you going to do? You do know I have a family of eight vampires that will kick your ass if you touch me." I whisper. I don't mention the wolves because I don't know if he knows about them or not and I don't want to risk revealing a secret like that to him if he knows or not.

"I'm sure me and my brothers and sisters could take them." he says arrogantly.

"Wait, you have brothers and sisters?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, I do. And I'm going to get you back for this Cullen" he says with his famous sly smile.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever Knight."

During second period all I can think about is what Damien said. I never knew he had brothers and sisters. Then again I didn't know much about Damien at all. He knew more about me then I knew about him. Damien and I need to talk. I'm sick of him knowing more about me then me knowing him. I'm going to find out more about him.

―

After second period, I go to lunch and just buy a bottle of water. When I go to my table Damien is sitting there.

"You're still going to sit at this table even after what happened in the janitor closet?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

"Yup" and that's all he says.

"Alright. It's up to you."

I sit at the chair next to him but when my butt makes contact with the chair I hear something squish and my butt felt wet. I jump up and look down to see what was on the seat. It was red paint. How...? Damien. I look over at him and sure enough he has I huge smile on his face holding a tube of art paint in his hand. He almost looked like someone from a toothpaste commercial.

"You jerk." I gasp

"That's payback. You didn't think you could mess with me and get away with it did you?" he said repeating the words I said in the closet.

I growl at him. He just laughs.

"Told you I would get you back didn't I Cullen?"

"Shut up. God what am I going to do? I can't walk around all day like this."

"Take your pants off. You can walk around in your panties. I'm sure nobody would mind." he says with a smile.

"Your loving this aren't you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes I am"

"Ugh"

While I'm standing with my red butt a teacher I don't know comes over to me.

"Mrs. Cullen do you have a problem?" she asks

"Um...no."

"Do you need any feminine products? Tampons? Pads?"

"What?" I shriek. I look over and see Damien laughing so hard he's holding his stomach and tears are coming out of his eyes.

"Well do you need to call your parents to bring you over new pants to wear?" the teacher continues to ask.

"No...no. I'm actually just going to go actually. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Of course, dear." And with that she left.

Thank God it's cold today. Well it's always cold in Forks. But I never get cold because of the whole warmer than humans thing. I wear jackets because you can't really walk around in a tee shirt when its about thirty degrees without somebody thinking your nuts.

I unzip the jacket I'm wearing and wrap it around my waist.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" I hear Shelby ask behind me. I turn around and see Megan and Shelby both holding a tray of food. How damn long does it take to get food? Seriously they missed everything.

"Um...I'm not feeling to good so I'm going home." I lie

"Well we hope you feel okay." Megan says with such concern. They really are good friends.

"Thanks see you guys later." I wave to them and leave.

Nobody looks at me when I walk out of the cafeteria. Thank goodness. Damien would love to see me taking a walk of shame out of the cafeteria.

I'm almost to the front doors and about to walk out the doors when I feel someone behind me. For safe measures I sniff the air around me and sure enough the familiar musky scent of the one person that did this to me is behind me.

"What do you want?" I ask not bothering to look behind me.

"I want to help you out." he says. I heard something in his tone that I don't get. It almost sounded like guilt. Maybe I was just hearing things.

"How?"

"Well there's about five hours left of school so how about this, I'll take you to a store and get you a new pair of pants, then we can go and have something to eat, and then..." he trailed off.

"And then what?" I demand while I turn to face him.

"I'll tell you about myself and vise versa. We're friends aren't we?"

"You know we're pretty dysfunctional friends." I giggle.

He smiles "Yeah, well we're half breeds we're not exactly normal."

"About that. Can you tell me about you brothers and sisters to?"

"Sure. I'll tell you everything. Now come on." And with that he grabs my elbow and tows me out to the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh...nothings better than a chapter with a good kick in the balls. Review if you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Twilight

* * *

"Why are you taking me to your car?" I ask Damien while he has a good grip on my elbow, pulling me to his car.

"Didn't I explain that in there?" he pointed to the school with out stopping to walk me to his car.

"Yeah, but I have my own car I can drive it myself." I protested.

"We'll come back to your car later after we're done talking."

"Fine." I say defeated.

When we reach his car he opens the passenger side door for me.

"Wow. What a gentleman." I said to him cockily.

"Yeah, yeah just get in the car and don't get any paint on my seats." he said.

I roll my eyes but sit it in the seat anyway. Damien shuts my door and walks over to the driver side. He pulls his keys out of his front pocket and put it in the ignition and pulls out of the parking lot.

"Can I put the radio on?" I ask.

"Go ahead."

I press the button and a old song I don't know comes on.

"What's this?" I ask Damien.

"Elvis Presley's Kentucky Rain. How do you not know this song? You live in a house full of vampires that are probably older than me."

"Well I listened to some songs that my parents like. My dad liked fifties stuff. But I never really had a taste for it."

"What? Elvis Presley is the king of rock and roll. How can you not like his music?" He looks at me devastated.

"I don't know. I just never did. Besides cut me some slack, I'm only six. I don't know that much about fifties music. Oh! Speaking of age how old are you?" 

"Human years or vampire years?" 

"There's a difference?"

"Yes. In vampire years I'm seventeen. In human years I'm seventy five."

"That kinda sounds like the opposite of dogs doesn't it. I mean your 6 year old in regular years but in dog years your forty two."

"We're not dogs." he hissed through gritted teeth.

"I was just kidding. Why are you being so serious?"

He took a deep breath. "We're here." he said ignoring my question. Suddenly we stopped. I looked up to see where we stopped. The sign said Red Creek Embroidery. I knew about this place. I shopped here from time to time.

Damien got out of the car and walked over to my side and opened the door for me again. I mumbled a thanks walked into the store.

The whole place was fulled with different clothes for men, women, and children. They even have Eco friendly apparel that includes organic cotton, bamboo, cotton blends, and recycled fleece. I thought it sounded cool.

I was walking down the jean aisles looking for a pair of jeans with Damien following silently behind me. When I saw a pair I thought were cute and looked about similar to mine I grabbed them and look at the size and price. It's exactly my size and only cost about ten bucks. I take them over to the checkout counter and when the girl rings in up I grab my wallet about to pay before a hand stops me.

"I did it I might as well pay." Damien say. He removes his hand from mine and hands the girl a twenty. The girl blushes and takes the twenty and puts the jeans in a bag.

"Keep the change" Damien tells the girl with a smile. She blushes even redder and mumbles a 'thank you and come again'. Damien grabs the bag from her and hands it to me.

"Go to the bathroom and change. I'll wait in the car." and with that he left the store.

I walk into the girls bathroom in the store and take off my jeans and change into the new ones. When I'm done I put my jeans and jacket that I wrapped around my waist, which also got paint on it, into the bag and walk out of girls bathroom and out of the store.

Damien was waiting in the car like he said. When I saw him through the windshield, he was looking out the side window, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him when I got in the passenger side and shut the door; throwing the bag in the back seat.

"Nothing. Where do you want to eat?" he said changing the subject.

"Whatever you want is fine with me."

"Alright." he said while pulling out of the parking lot and driving off.

The rest of the drive was complete silence. I looked over at Damien and he looked lost in thought again. I decided not to ask him about it because I'm pretty sure I would just get the same answer as last time.

"We're here." I looked up and it was a diner. It kinda looked like one of those outdoors-y diners. Well this is new, I thought

"Come on." I was interrupted by my thoughts because of Damien.

He didn't open my door for me like the last two time but I didn't tell him that. Damien has been acting weird this whole time; what is his deal?

When we went in we're greeted by a waitress with short brown hair.

"Welcome to Timmy's. Table for two?" she asked.

"Yes." Damien answered

"Right this way." She start to walk away and me and Damien followed her. The place wasn't really that crowded. There was about two guys that looked like hikers at one table and another table with only one cop sitting by himself.

The waitress gave us a booth the farthest away for the others and I was glad she did. I didn't want the hikers and a cop to hear me and Damien talking.

"Here are your menus and I'll be right back to order your drinks."

"Thank you." Damien and I said at the same time.

I looked at Damien and asked "So should we start with the questions?"

"Might as well." he sighed.

"Can I go first?"

"Sure."

"Okay tell me about your brothers and sisters."

"I have four brothers and three sisters. Two older brothers, one older sister, two younger brothers, two younger sisters."

"Wow. What are their names?" I asked in shock.

"I'll go in order. My oldest brother, who was the first one born, his name is Dorian. My second older brother, the second one born, his name is Theodore. Margaret is my oldest sister and she's the third. I'm of course, the fourth. My little brother Daniel is the fifth. Vivian the sixth, Isaac the seventh, and Lydia the eighth."

I just stared at him; my eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"If you keep you mouth open like that flies will start flying in." he laughed.

I was about to ask another question but the waitress came back for our drinks.

"So have you decided on what you will drink?" she asked. I looked at her name tag so I could know her name instead of just calling her the waitress. Her name tag read Liz.

"I'll have a glass of water." Damien said to Liz.

"And you?" She asked me.

"Um...I'll have a glass of water too."I told her.

"I'll be right back with your waters." and with that she left.

"What about your parents? What about them?" I was kinda curious about his parents. I kinda wondered if is mom still lived like mine. Most likely not. Joham never saved Nahuel's mother or Nahuel's sisters mothers. I also want to know about his father. The fact that he had eight half breed children kinda made me wonder if he was just as sick and twisted like Joham. And that he wanted to create new race of half breeds like him.

I looked at Damien and he looked pissed and something else...smug maybe?

Then he grinned at me "You want to know?"

"Yeah whatever it is just tell me." I pleaded.

"My father was a sadistic, evil leech. I despised him. He kidnapped eight human women and raped them and those eight women were the mothers of my brother and sisters and me. He kept them locked in a cellar below his home. He treated them like they we're nothing but objects to make his children. My brothers, sisters, and I all killed them from being born. Our father always said that they deserved to die. We we're stupid enough to believe him.

"He raped them one by one. As soon as Dorian was born he raped another one and she ended up being Theodore's mother. After she bore him, he raped another and so on. After Lydia was born and the last of the eight women died my father wanted to create and entire army of us. We disagreed with him but he ignored our pleas for him to stop. He always said that he was our father and we shouldn't disagree with him but we did."

Damien's face was expressionless the whole time he was telling me the story. But then he had a huge smile on his face; he almost looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Then one day, one day that was probably the best day of our lives. Our father came home and told us that he had his eyes on a few human women that he was going to use. We told him not to do it but the bastard didn't listen. Then Dorian, Theodore, Margaret, and I decided to kill him. I mean we killed our mothers so why shouldn't we kill our father as well? Also we didn't want to be at risk of having the Volturi getting involved and killing us as well. So we attacked our father. We didn't want the younger ones involved so Dorian, Theodore, Margaret,and I were the ones to kill him."

He stopped. Then Liz came back with our waters.

"So what will you two be getting to eat?" she asked both of us.

"I'll have a burger with some fries thank you." he said and handed his menu to Liz. He's probably been here before because he didn't even peek at his menu even once. Well neither have I.

Liz grabbed his menu and turned to look at me "And you?"

"I'll have the same." I said quickly and handed her my menu.

"Okay." and she walked off.

"So you killed your father?" I asked when Liz was gone

"Yes. It had to be done. Dorian, Theodore, and I caught him by surprise and we dismembered him. Margaret lite him on fire. I got the pleasure of tearing his head off will Dorian and Theodore did his limbs." he said in a satisfied smile.

"So you killed him because he was going to make more half breeds?"

"Yes. And because we didn't want more lives to suffer. Our father used us just as much as he used our mothers. We were nothing to him but pets to him. Treated like dogs. We were just with him to keep him company. We were never treated like his children."

"That's why you got so defensive before when I said that our aging is like dogs."

"I hate when were called dogs. It's degrading. Dogs are mutations descended from wolves. Like us half breeds are deformed, mutated dogs and vampires are all mighty and powerful wolves." he growls.

"You don't like vampires." I stated.

"No. That's also why I asked you if your nickname was from your family. I thought it was ridiculous to nickname you after a monster see as their more of monsters than we are."

"My family isn't bad. They don't hurt humans. They feed on animal blood. Not human blood." I defended my family.

"Just because they don't drink human blood doesn't change the fact that they're leeches."

I was starting to get defensive. How dare he talk about my family like that? They didn't do anything to him. I didn't want to start a fight in the diner so I decided to change the subject.

"So do you know if there are any other half breeds other than yourself and your siblings?" I ask.

"Yeah there is. A lot actually. Like vampires have to keep their secret from humans, us half breeds have to keep our identity from humans _and_ vampires. That's why some think we're rare because we don't tell them who we are. It's also easy to disguise ourselves with human so that vampires don't find out about us. Just like humans think vampires are a myth. Some thought we were myth until..." he trailed off looking into my eyes. I blushed and looked down. I knew what he was going to say. But after a few seconds of silence and he didn't finish I decided to finish it for him.

"Until me." I sighed.

"Yes. You outed our existence to the vampires."

"I didn't out you. I outed myself. And besides that wasn't my fault. Another vampire saw me when I was little and thought I was an immortal child. She told the Volturi and they came to kill me so we had to tell them the truth otherwise me, my family, and all the vampires that were on our side would have been killed." I said. It still makes me shutter thinking about that day the Volturi came to kill my family and me.

Damien didn't say anything and looked over my shoulder. I turned around and saw Liz come over with our food. She gave us our food and asked if we wanted anything else we said no and she left. We continued to talk about ourselves. Damien knew a lot about my family but he told me he only knew so much was because my family was popular and because of the incident with the Volturi. He knew about all my family's gifts, there name, and that was about it. He didn't want to know about them because of his hatred for vampires.

I kinda feel bad for him. He had a bad past and that past lead him to him hating vampires. My family were great. All of my aunts, uncles, grandma, and grandpa treated me like their own even though I wasn't. Damien never had others that cared about him except his siblings. His mom died and his dad treated him like he was nothing but a pet.

It was weird Damien had nothing but at the same time he had something I wish I had. Siblings. Even though my family made me feel loved I always felt lonely. I wanted someone like me. Someone I could relate to, like a brother or sister. Jacob was kinda like my older brother and we were both half breeds but I still wanted a half vampire that I can kinda relate to.

I think Damien is finally the one I can relate to. We have different pasts but we're still alike in different ways then one. I think Damien can finally be the one to rid me of my loneliness and we can be really good friends.

* * *

**A/N: Aww...who feels bad for Damien? *raises hand* Okay so we finally know about Damien's past. We'll learn some more half breed stuff in the next chapter. But if anyone is wondering about the clothing store, I just googled clothing stores in Forks and just grabbed a random name and I made Timmy's up. Also I won't be updating for about a week because I'll be with my family up north for vacation and all that stuff. sorry. But any who review if you like this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight...yada yada yada. I know I wasn't going to update in a week but they have internet at this vacation house so... I updated. Yeah.

* * *

After me and Damien ate it was about time that school ended and we had to go back so Damien could drop me off so I get my car and go home.

On the drive back I still had a few questions about half breeds.

"So is there anything about half vampires that I need to know about?" I asked as Damien was pulling out of the parking lot at Timmy's.

"Well, what do you already know?"

"I know about the impenetrable skin, warmer than humans, skin glows in the sunlight instead of sparkles, stop aging at seven, sharp teeth like vampires, and drinking blood, and that's all I really know. Also I'm not venomous. Are you venomous?" I said in a rush.

"Yes I am venomous. All male half breeds are, but all females aren't. We don't know why. It remains a mystery. But theirs one thing that you don't know that you need to know about." he warned while he was still driving; his eyes staring intensely on the road.

"What?" I demand.

"Well we are half human half vampire but we have separate sides to us. Our vampire side and our human side."

"Huh?" I was confused.

He sighed. "Right now you and I are in our human side. But we have another side to us our vampire side. I've seen others show their vampire side. It's not pretty." he grimaced.

"What's our vampire side?" I asked now interested in what the hell he was taking about.

"Our vampire side is us when we can't control our emotions. I've seen some half breeds loose control. It usually happen when someone close to them dies. Whether it's a friend, mate, or sibling. I would say parents or other family members but I don't think most would...except you." he said.

"Thanks. But you said the vampire side of us isn't pretty, why?" I asked, ignore the last part of what he said.

"Because we are different from vampires. When our vampire side comes out we're like a bull. All we see is red and our first instinct is nothing but to kill. Our eyes glow red, our voice is like that of a demon, and we kill anything that moves or is in our way. If you think a newborn vampire is bad, you haven't seen anything when it comes to the vampire side of a half breed. Like I said, it's not pretty especially if your in their way."

"Will that happen to me?" I ask more to myself than to Damien.

"Probably. It's not really something that you can control."

"Has it happened to you?"

"No. But it probably would if one of my brothers or sisters would die." he said softly.

"You care about them a lot don't you?"

"Their all I have." he stated simply.

After he said that he stopped the car and we were at the school parking lot. All the cars were gone except my Cadillac which Damien parked next to.

"You know their not all you have now." I whispered.

He looked confused. I decided to give him a little hint and grabbed his hand in both of mine.

"You have me now too you know. I trust you." I told him honestly.

His eyes widened. He then looked down at his hand in both of mine then back at my face. His shocked expression turned into a warm smile.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Your welcome." I told him.

I let go of his hand and reach behind me to get my bag of red painted jeans and jacket and opened the passenger side door and got out.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" I asked before I shut the door.

"Yeah." he said with that warm smile still on his face.

"Good. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." he said before I shut the car door.

I walked back to my Cadillac and got in the drivers side and when back in the bag of painted jeans to fish out my keys and iphone. When I got them I put the keys in the ignition and started the car. I looked over to see if Damien was still there but he wasn't.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I thought about what Damien said when we left Timmy's. What if that did happen to me? Would I be even worse than a newborn? I've heard of how newborns acted from Uncle Jasper but my mom never had a problem with it when she was first turn. I wonder if I could get her self control and not be a killing machine like Damien said.

When I was close to my house I cut off all my thoughts about Damien and the conversation we had today. I don't want my family to know about this and asking questions about it.

I parked my car by my house and walked though the front door. When I got in Jake was in the living room with Seth, Embry, and Leah. Jacob,Seth, and Embry were all squish together on the couch eating popcorn and Cheez-it's my parents bought if I was ever in the mood to munch on something. Leah was sitting on the love seat next to the couch, looking bored and unamused. She never really liked my family or me. I never really knew why but I never really cared either.

"Hey Ness." Jake greeted me when he saw me standing at that the front door.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're just watching Avatar. I swear this is the best movie of all time!" Embry exclaimed.

"Ever time you come over here you always watch that stupid movie and eat all my food. I think that's the only reason you guys come over here." I complained. All of the wolves, except Leah, gasped.

"_Stupid movie!_ This movie sold over billions of dollars and is called the best movie of all time. How could you say such a thing?" Embry gasped.

"It's just a movie. Who cares?" I said.

"Ugh!" Embry groaned. "Never mind, you'll never get how awesome this movie is."

"Hey! Ness I don't come over here for the food, I come because I want to see you." Jacob whined with a pout on his face.

"Aww...see at least someone cares about me." I said and walked behind the couch to give Jake a hug.

"Come on. None of that, I'm trying to watch Avatar here." Embry complained.

I roll my eyes and let go of Jacob. I walk in the and grab a bottle of water and walk in my room to do my usual math homework.

After I was done, Jacob walks in and jumps on my bed with me.

"Soo..." he trailed off.

"So what?" I ask him with my eyebrows raised.

"We're have a bonfire Saturday. Do you want to come?" he said with a grin. He knew I loved going to bonfires with the pack.

"Of course. You don't even have to ask you know I'll go."

"I know. But anyway we have new members now." he said with a grimace on his face.

"Really? So do you think there might be a new vampire threat out there?" I demand.

"I don't know but the new guys are going to the bonfire to learn about the Quileute legends. It's kinda ridiculous that some of them don't know it."

"They don't know about their own legends?" I asked confused.

"No, they do. They just don't know about our treaty with your family." he said simply.

"Oh. So how many new members are there? And how many do you have in the pack now?" I ask.

"Well we have five new members and since Sam, Paul, and Jared decided to stop phasing because they have kids now so that makes about...nineteen in the pack." he said.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well I can't wait to meet them."

"Yeah but don't do anything to piss them off. Their new so they might be more volatile than the others." he said seriously.

"I won't. I pinky promise." I said sticking my picky out for Jacob to take.

He smiled and crossed one of his pinky's with mine.

"So how are you an that new guy doing?" Jake said uneasily.

"Alright. He's not a jerk any more. We're really close friends now."

"Is he going to replace me?" he pouted like a five year old.

"Oh...Jakey nobody can replace my bestist friend in whole wide world." I said to him in a baby voice.

"He better not other wise I would have to kill him." he said with a smirk, but I know Jake would never harm or kill anything or anyone that makes me happy or is important to me.

"Yeah right." I roll my eyes at him. "Hey, I totally forgot. Where are my parents?"

"They left to hunt." he said. "You were here for about thirty minutes and you just realized they weren't here?"

"Yeah I guess."

After a couple of hours the pack left and my parents came back from there hunting trip. When they came back I told them I was going to bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

―—

For the next couple of days at school me and Damien were closer than ever. We always talked sometimes about his siblings and sometimes I would show him some of my memories. Sometimes he seemed fascinated with my gift but when I showed him something about my family he would always had a look of disgust on his face. Maybe I could help him with his hating vampires thing. It was worth a shot.

"Hey Damien, do you want to meet my family?" I asked him when we were at our lunch table on Friday and Megan and Shelby were at the lunch line.

"Renesmee, you know me in a house full of vampires could get real ugly real quick." he said in a warning tone.

"Yeah but you might like them. Their nice and..." I was cut off when Damien put his hand over my mouth.

"I said no. Let it go. Please." he begged.

"Fine." I sighed when his hand was off my mouth.

"Thank you."

It was silent until Shelby and Megan came over.

"Were you guys taking about anything interesting while we were gone?" Megan asked when she sat in her seat.

"Not really." I shrugged.

"Ness, don't look now but Kevin Baker is looking at you over there." Shelby whispered will pointing to the left side of the cafeteria.

Sure enough, as soon as I turn to what she was looking at I saw Kevin Baker staring at me. He smiled and waved when he saw me looking at him. I smiled and waved back but only to be polite. Like I said I don't do humans. Their just not my type. Especially quarterbacks on a football team.

"God, Nessie how the hell do you do it? You don't even have to chase after a guy almost all of them chase after you." Megan whined.

"I don't even do anything. And if it makes you feel any better I don't want Kevin or any guy at this school so Kevin's all yours." I tell her.

She blushes a bright red and looks down to eat her food.

"I knew it!" Shelby exclaimed out of no where.

"Knew what?" I asked her.

"You don't date any guys here because your dating Jacob. I knew it. You _so_ have a thing for him. I can't believe you would hide something like this from us. Ugh! So tell—" I cut her off before she could finish.

"First of all no I'm not dating Jacob. We're friends. Second I don't date guys at this school because I'm not interested." I said.

She looked at me then whispered "Ness, are you a lesbian?" Was she out of her damn mind!

"NO" a whispered/yelled. Damien was next to me in hysterics.

"Just asking." she raised her hands in surrender.

I groaned. This day better hurry up and be done already.

—

Thank God my prayers were answered. The rest of the day was a pretty boring but it passed by quick. I can't wait for the weekend.

When I walked out of the front doors of the school I felt someone grab my arm. I already knew who it was.

"What do you want?" I ask politely.

"Do you want to know a little half breed tidbit?" Damien whispered in my ear so the kids passing us wouldn't hear us.

I grabbed his hand to make tell him my thought.

_Don't I ever! _I exclaimed in fake enthusiasm.

He chuckled. Then he dragged me to his car by my hand.

When we got to his car he told me "Us half breed attract human. More so than vampires. Vampires have the cold, hard skin that repel humans away. Also the unnaturally white teeth. They have the beauty, smell, and voice to attract human. But because we look more like humans than vampires do and we have their unnatural beauty we can attract humans more easily than vampires."

Well I didn't know that. But kinda made sense. I mean people tell me all the time that I'm beautiful. Also a lot of humans do stare at me too. But I always thought that vampires were more beautiful.

"Really?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Really. I mean look at all the girls. They are all attracted to me. Well, except you because you are a half breed and you don't have that strong of an attraction to me than humans do."

I looked around me and Damien was right. All the girls that passed by us kept looking at him. And almost all the guys passing by kept looking at me. It was weird how so many people would look at me but I would completely ignore them. I wonder if Damien does the same. Probably.

"I forgot to ask you something the other day. What is your diet? Do you drink blood or live on human food." I don't know why he would live on human food. But if I had to I would probably die.

"I live on human food." he said simply.

"How?"

"It's difficult at first but you get used to it."

"You forced yourself not to drink blood?" I asked shocked.

"A lot of half breeds do. It's like a newborn human baby. They live on breast milk for awhile when their young but they soon grow out of it and learn how to eat solid food. That's like us. But I guess some like to drink out of the bottle." he teased.

"Hey! I know another half breed that drinks blood and he's a hundred and fifty. And he also has three sisters that drink blood too. So shut up." I sneer at him.

"Aww...is the little baby cranky." he cooed will pinching my cheek.

I swatted his hand away and he chuckled.

"Okay you know what I'm going to go home." I turned around and walked away. I could still hear him laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Now I was thinking that not in the next chapter but the chapter after that I would have a Jacob POV. Just to see what is going on in Jakes head. So what do you think? Review to tell me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

I was going to the bonfire with Jacob at about six and it was only five and I was still trying to find something to wear.

I have a lot of clothes to choose from but I can't decide. Finally I was fed up and choose a regular white tee and a cardigan with a pair of dark blue denim jeans. I really didn't care what I chose to wear. I was always a jeans and tee shirt girl, much to Aunt Alice's dismay.

At around six Jacob came to pick me up.

"What's up, Ness?" He asked when I jumped into the passenger side of his Volkswagen.

"Nothing. I can't wait to me the new pack members." I said excitedly.

"Don't worry. Their not that interesting." he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. It will be cool to meet them. See how you were when you were younger and in their shoes."

"And you think by meeting them you would know how I was when I was a teenager?" he asked with his eye brows raised.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"They are different then I was."

"How?"

"I was just cooler then them."

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"Ouch. How could you be so cold, Ness." He said dramatically. Clutching his hand to his heart.

When we got the the bonfire it was more crowded than usual. Of coarse because of the new wolves. Everyone was either talking in little groups or sitting on logs around the fire, deep in conversation.

When me and Jake got to the beach a few people looked at us. Then Emily came over and gave me a hug.

"Ness it's been so long. How are you?" Emily asked politely.

"I'm good. So hows S.J?" S.J was Sam and Emily's son. It was short for Sam Junior.

"Oh he's great. He's right over there with Sam." she pointed to Sam who was holding the two year old, who was asleep in his arms, while talking to a few pack member.

"Looking at him now you would think he was an angel, which he is but on the ride here he wouldn't stop crying and screaming. I always hear about the terrible two's but never knew it would be that bad." she continued with a sighing.

"Don't worry he'll grow out of it." I said.

"Yeah. So anyway are you two hungry? I made some hot dogs, potato salad, and a few extra things so help yourselves. Well you can if there's even anything left." She said to me and Jacob, pointing to a table with food on it.

"Do you want anything?" Jake asked me when Emily left to talk to Kim, Jared's imprint.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm going to sit by the fire."

"Save me a spot will ya?"

"Sure, sure."

He smiled at me before turning around to grab some food from the table.

I found an empty log and sat on it, staring at the fire lost in thought. Then I felt a felt a finger tap my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see who it was.

The guy behind me had short black hair and russet colored skin just like Jacob. He was buff just like all the other wolves. He must be one of the new pack members, I thought. He had a huge grin on his face and his charcoal colored eyes had a unfamiliar glint in them.

"How are you doing?" he asked. His voice was husky.

"Um...good. Who are you?" I asked holding out my hand for him to shake. He took it and shakes my hand once and sits next to me.

"I'm Brian. What's a fine honey like you doing here?" he said moving closer to me.

"I'm with a friend."

"Really? A boyfriend?"

"No. Just a friend."

"So your single huh?" he moved to put his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him like he's crazy.

"What are you doing?" I say gripping his arm and pushing him away.

"I'm just getting to know you a little bit better. So what's your name?" he said while bringing his left had up to put one of my loose curls behind my ear. A hand comes out grabs his wrist. I look up to see Jake looking a Brian with a look of boredom.

"Seriously Brian, do you have to flirt with anything with a pulse? Are you that desperate to get laid?" Jacob asks him sighing.

"Hey! I was just talking to the girl." Brian defended himself.

"Yeah well could you flirt with someone else other than Nessie. You and I could both tell by the look of disgust on her face that she wasn't interested. And move your in my spot." Jacob scolded Brian.

"Nessie? Why is that familiar...? HOLY SHIT your the half vampire Jake imprinted on. Fuck! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he exclaimed.

"Uh...I don't know?" I made it sound like a question.

"Man," He murmured under his breath while looking at me up and down. "You are probably the hottest chick I have seen in a long time or...no scratch that, ever!" He then turned to Jake. "How the hell did _you_ get _that_?" Brian asked jabbing his thumb in my direction.

"One it's not like that. Two, Nessie is a person not a 'that' as you put it. And three get the hell out of my spot." Jacob scolded him.

Brian stood up from the log next to me and put his hand up in defeat.

"I'll go. I'll go. Sorry Jake." he apologized.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." Jacob told him nodding his head to me.

Brian looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry. But if you ever get bored of Jake just give me a call. Bye, beautiful." He winked at me and turned and walked to another small group.

"Well that was strange." I said when Jacob sat by me on the log with a large plate of food in his hands.

"That's Brian. He's new. Also as you can see he's a flirt." Jacob grumbled will eating a piece of chicken.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." I said. I looked back at where Brian was and saw him and a few wolf guys looking at me with a wide smile on their faces. I roll my eyes at them.

"How's the food?" I asked Jake just to find a distraction from the wolf idiots.

"Grrweat." he slurred with his mouth full of food.

"You sound like Tony the tiger." I laughed.

He smiled at me and rolled his eyes.

The rest of the bonfire was usual. Billy, Jacob's dad, and Quil's dad told all the pack members about the legends of their tribe. The four I haven't met looked at Billy and Quil Senior in awe while Brian kept looking at me with a grin and whenever I looked his way he would wink at me. I would just roll my eyes and listen to the elders of the tribe elders.

When they were done telling the story, Jacob decided to introduce me to the new pack guys.

"Remember what I told you. Don't say any smart ass comment that will piss them off Nessie." Jacob whispered in my ear. I didn't really see the point. See as almost all the wolves including the new ones could hear us.

"Why would I say any smart ass comment?" I gasped sarcastically.

"Nessie..." Jake said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay, I'll be good." I say with my hands up in surrender.

Jacob took my hand and took me to two boys that were deep in conversation. When they hear Jake and I approach they stopped talking and looked at us, or more like me. When they saw me their eyes widened and the mouths agape. But then their eyes landed on my hand in Jacob's and they looked down looking kinda disappointed.

"Hey guys. This is Nessie, Nessie this is Cameron and Abram, Cameron, Abram, Nessie." he introduced while pointing to the the one on the right as Cameron and the one on the left as Abram.

"Hey." I said with a wave of my hand.

"A wave? That's all we get? Come on! We should get more than that." Cameron protested with is his huge arms crossing his chest.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Like this." Cameron said. Then out of no where Cameron's huge arms were wrapped around my waist and lifting me in the air spinning me around over and over again. I screamed at him to put me down but he just laughed and held me tighter.

"Cameron. I think your done." Jacob growled.

Cameron looked at Jake and smiled. He then put me down and winked at me. Then I kinda got mad.

"What the hell was that for?" I shrieked at him.

"I just wanted to." he said with a mischievous smile on his face.

I then turn to Abram. He had that same mischievous smile on his face and started to take steps toward me. I yelp and ran at vampire speed behind Jacob's back. All of them laughed including Jacob.

"Okay I think were done here." Jacob said still chuckling a little.

"Thank god." I muttered.

They heard me and started to laughing.

I met the rest of the new members including Brian. When I was introduced to him again he tried to hit on me again. But Jacob told him to back off and because Jake is the Alpha he had to listen to his commands and backed off. I also said hey the rest of the pack. I even got to hold little S.J. For some strange reason the kid loves me. As soon as S.J saw me and scream and cried and kept pointing at me. Emily was trying to give him some of the food that she made but he wouldn't budge.

Then Emily gave up and handed S.J to me. As soon as I held him his arms wrapped around my neck and he buried his face in my shoulder breathing deeply. I think he was about to go to sleep.

"I can't believe my own son loves you more than he loves me." Emily said in a hurt voice.

"That's not true Em. He's just cranky." I tried to sooth her.

"Yeah but look at him." she said point to S.J sleeping soundlessly in my arms.

"Well actually I was wondering if you could take him. I got to go. It's almost ten which is my curfew." I said.

"Yeah, sure." Emily pulled S.J off of me and put him in her arms. The kid didn't blink once.

"I'll see you around Em." I whispered.

"See you Nessie. I hope I'll see you soon."

"You will don't worry." I said with a wave.

Jacob was already at the car by the time I got there.

"What took you so long?" Jake asked when I jumped into the passenger side of his rabbit.

"I was holding S.J." I said simply.

"That kid loves you. Hell everybody loves you. Seriously Ness you have some weird voodoo power or something." Jake chuckled.

"Well I can't help being so damn lovable." I said with my chin held high.

"Sure, sure, your highness." he said sarcastically.

The rest of the drive home me and Jacob made small talk about the pack. In the middle of the drive home I drifted to sleep.

* * *

_I was in complete darkness. That's all I knew. I looked around but couldn't find anyone around me._

"_Hello" I called._

"_Renesmee." a dark voice said behind me "We've been waiting for you."_

_I turned around and saw a group of blue cloaked figures walking toward me. I tried to back away from them but then ran into someone from behind. I turned around and saw another blue cloaked figure. Soon I was surrounded by cloaked figures._

"_What do you want?" I asked panicked._

"_They want you." a familiar voice said out side of the circle of figures._

_I looked between them and saw him._

_Damien._

_I tried running to him but two figures grabbed me by both my arms and restrained me._

"_Damien! Help me!" I yelled while they continued to pull me into the darkness._

_He looked into my eyes and smile the sly smile I knew._

"_Why would I help them when I planned all of this." he said._

"_What? Why? Were friends." I scream at him._

_He laughes. "That's what I wanted you to believe. You were actually stupid enough to fall for it."_

_Tears are burning in my eyes. I scream and thrash, trying to get away from the figures that are dragging me into the darkness._

"_TRAITER." Is the last thing I scream before I am consumed by darkness._

* * *

"Nessie! Nessie! Wake up!" I heard Jacob yell at me.

My eyes fly open and I look around and come back to reality. I was in Jacob's car and we were at my parents driveway.

"What the hell were you dreaming about Ness?" Jake said, putting a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Um...nothing. I just had a really bad dream. That's all. Thanks for taking me to the bonfire Jake it was fun." I said and rush out of the rabbit and get inside my house.

I run at vampire speed to my room and throw myself on the bed and try to think of things other than the horrible nightmare I had.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So the next chapter will be in Jacob's POV. Review if you like this chapter too!**


	11. Chapter 11

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

A/N: Raunchy stuff to come.

* * *

JPOV

I wonder what the hell Ness was dreaming about. I mean when I woke her up she looked freaked out. I guess I'll have to ask her tomorrow. Or Edward will tell since he can read her thoughts.

For some strange reason when I was driving to my house I kept thinking about what happened at the bonfire. Brian hitting on Nessie and Cameron hugging her like that. I don't know why but it made me pissed.

I always see guys look at Nessie like and I would get protective but I only got protective because she was my best friend also like a little sister to me. But this was different. It was like they shouldn't be anywhere near her only I could touch her. What the fuck? Where did that come from? Was I falling for Nessie? I mean yeah she has the body of a seventeen year old and everything but she's six.

I had to admit. At her party I did feel something. After I gave her that bracelet it was like the pull I had to her got stronger. I don't know how but it was like I always needed her near me just so I didn't have to feel pain. And driving alone it was like that pull in my heart is getting tighter and tighter. Almost like I couldn't breathe. I knew I had to see her soon. I'll probably stalker her out in the woods by her window while she's asleep. Creep I know but I do stalk her every once in a while. Probably four night a week I would say.

When I got home Billy was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Sam probably dropped him off will I dropped Nessie off.

"Hey Jake." he greeted me when I shut the door to house.

"Hey." I said back.

"How did Nessie like the bonfire?" he asked when I was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water.

"She liked it. Like she does every year." I said nonchalantly.

"That's good. Sure has grown up in a short period of time hasn't she?"

"Your telling me." I scoff. He laughed.

I drank the entire bottle of water in one swing. I throw it away and walk to the door.

"I'm going to the Cullen." I said before opening the door.

"Going to stalk her again tonight?" Billy asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah. See ya later, dad." And walked out the door.

When I got to the forest I phased and started to run. When I was about to cross the treaty line I heard voices in my head. How can anyone be up it's like eleven o'clock at night

"_Did you see her ass? Damn!" _I knew that voice belonged to Brian.

Brian was probably the loneliest and most desperate wolf out of the pack. All the guy thinks about is sex. The guy has about fifty Playboys under his bed for Pete sake. He's a horn dog, yes pun intended. The guy only phased twice and since Leah's in the pack he's starting to phase more just for a quick look.

"_I know and it's such a shame that a chick like that is taken. Man, I don't care if she's part vampire. I would love for her to suck a certain part of my anatomy, if you know what I'm saying." _Cameron's voice said with a laugh. About four others laughed too. I knew it was all the new ones. T hey were probably the most immature of the pack.

Wait a second! Did they just say part vampire? Shit! They were talking about Nessie. Them talking about her like that really set me off. I starting running to the direction the voices were coming from and when I saw five wolves huddled around. When the saw me they raised up and stood straight like they were in the army.

Like the others in the pack they had different fur colors. Brian was had white legs and belly but on his face, back and shoulders he had a mix of brown and gray. Cameron was a dark gray all over. Abram was blonde and had some black on the top of his head and back. The other two, David and Ryan, they were the same blonde and black mixed to. It was the first time we had blonde wolves in the pack.

"_What the hell are you guys talking about?" _I demanded in my alpha voice. They had to listen to me now.

"_Um...Nessie sir." _said Abram in a small voice. Abram was a okay guy. He wasn't as immature as the others but sometime he can be a real kiss ass. Especially when he calls me sir.

Abram whined softly in his wolf form when I called him a kiss ass the others chuckled.

"_Why were you thinking about her?" _I demanded again with the same alpha voice.

I heard Brian scoff. _"Do you seriously have to ask? I mean come on Jake. Out of all the imprints you probably have like the hottest one. I mean, damn..." _he trailed off. I then had picture of Nessie in my head and I was staring intensely at her ass. Damn that ass...Wait what the hell? Then I realized it was coming from Brian's head.

I lunged for him. I tackled him to a tree that split in half on impact. We were rolling around and I got a few good bits in his neck and leg he was whining and crying but was still trying to put up a fight. Then I wrapped my jaw on his left ankle and sunk my teeth in. He howled in pain.

"_I give! I give! I'm sorry!" _he yelled in his head.

I let go of his ankle and walked a few steps away from him. He was laying on the ground whimpering and licking his ankle. Then other were smart and didn't do anything, just stood there and watched and didn't make a peep or think anything.

"_Shit that hurt Jake!" _Brian exclaimed in his thoughts.

"_Good. Serves you right." _I chuckle a little.

He stumbled a bit when he tried to get up.

"_Well don't tell me you don't think those things too." _he muttered.

"_I don't." _

"_That's a complete lie. Don't try to deny it Jake. With a body like that how can you not think about what could be under those unflattering clothes of hers." _he said. He was trying to piss me off I know he was.

"_Don't talk about her like that. She's not some object you can ogle at like in your damn playboys. She's special alright. And if I hear or see you have one more thought like that about her, so help me I will neuter your ass like the dog you are." _I said threateningly. He whimpered again and backed away from me.

"_Sorry Jake." _he said in her thoughts.

"_Don't let me hear something like that about her again. Understand?" _I demand.

"_Yes, sorry." _then Brian ran in the woods and disappeared.

I turned my head and saw the others looking down and not looking at me.

"_All of you can go home now." _I told them.

All of them ran like a bat out of hell.

After all, that I started running to Nessie's house again. On the run, I couldn't stop thinking about what Brian said. '_With a body like that how can you not think about what could be under those unflattering clothes of hers'. _I didn't want to think about it but honestly I did want to see.

Nessie sure did fill out over the years. I mean her boobs were bigger than Bella's. Way bigger. I would probably say a D cup. And her ass was spectacular. Like a ass you would see in a Sir Mix a lot video. I have stop thinking these things. Their not right. But I just can't stop. Fuck.

Nessie hot, naked, calling my name when I'm on top of her...Damn it. I'm going to have to take a cold shower after I stalk her all night. And I'm going to have to keep my thought to myself to. If Edward was in my mind he would rip my fucking head off.

When I come to the cottage that Edward, Bella, and Nessie lived at all my dirty fantasies were put on hold. When I went to the right side of the house I spotted Nessie's window. I looked in and say she was asleep with her facing my way. Her eyes were closed and lips were parted. She was so beautiful. I could stare at her forever like this. She looked so calm and peaceful. I wanted nothing more than to protect her from anything and everything that would harm her.

She was the reason for my existence. The only one I live for. The only one that I would die for if she ever felt one ounce of pain. And now, the love of my life. Watching her sleep I realize I was in love with Nessie.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger I know but you'll find out what happens in the next chapter. Sorry it was so short but I kinda had a writer block and didn't know how else to follow that up. Next chapter will be back to Nessie's POV.**


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

This morning was...interesting to putting it lightly.

When I got out of bed and did my usual routine―shower, brush teeth, do hair, get dresses, maybe eat breakfast if I'm in the mood, and then leave for school—I went out in the kitchen and Jake was sitting at the table eating breakfast my mom made him. When I came in Jacob looked at me and then looked away just as quickly as he looked at me. What was that about?

Then when I went over and bent down to get the orange juice on the bottom shelf in the fridge, I saw Jacob looking at me and I swear I saw his face get a little darker. Was he blushing? Then when he mumbled that he had to leave and stormed out of the kitchen and didn't say a 'bye' or 'see ya later' like he normally did.

"What's his problem?" I asked my mom.

"I don't know. But something has to be wrong with him. He only ate half of his food." she said walking over to the table to get his plate.

I looked in the living room where my dad was reading a book and mentally asked him if he knew what was wrong with Jacob. He looked at me and shook his head with a frown. Jacob must be hiding something from me and him. Which he never does.

"I'll ask him about it after school. I'll see you later mom." I walked over to my mom and dad and gave them both a hug before running out to my Cadillac and driving off.

This whole weekend I've ignored that weird dream I had. It was probably nothing anyway, but I still had a little part of me that said that dream wasn't just a dream, but something more. I trust Damien. I know I've only known him for a little while but I did. I just hope that dream doesn't become a reality.

While thinking this I parked in my usual spot in the school parking lot. I was walking to the front of the building till a muscular arm wrapped around my shoulder. I looked up to see Damien smiling brightly at me and a sparkle in his electric blue eyes.

"You look happy today. Which is kinda strange since it's Monday." I said.

"I'm always happy when I see you. I've missed you all weekend." he whispered close to my ear. His hot breath on my skin made me shiver.

"Idiot." I mumble, blushing.

He laughed.

"So what did you do this weekend." I ask him when we get in the front doors and walk in the direction of my locker with his arm still over my shoulders.

"Oh it was pretty boring. Nothing really special. What about you?"

"I went to a bonfire with my friend." I said.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. I guess we both had pretty lazy weekends." I said. He drops his arm from my shoulder when I get to my locker and turn my combination.

"You want to do something this weekend?" Damien asked out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked shocked.

He shrugged. "You know, hang out. We could go to a movie if you want to. It's your decision."

Was he asking me out? Did I want to go out with him? I mean yeah he's hot and everything but I don't really know if I can see him as anything more than a friend.

"Hello! Are you even listening to me?" Damien interrupted my thoughts.

"No I wasn't, what did you say?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "I said it doesn't have to be a date it can just be two friends hanging out. Nothing more. If that's what you want."

"Um...yeah that's great. Sure." I had nothing planned that weekend and he said it was just two friends hanging out, nothing more.

He gave me that same bright smile and put his arm around my shoulder again and I didn't protest. Having his arm around me was comforting and it made me feel safe.

When we walking into first period like that all eyes were on us. We ignored them and sat in our regular assigned seats and waited for class to start.

―—

First and second period past in a blur. We never really do that much in math and history. Just read a few passages in the history textbook and answer about four questions and in geometry we work out problems that, in my case, are pretty easy.

When lunch started I got in line to buy some lunch. I didn't have breakfast because I wasn't in the mood but now I'm having one of my 'I want some human food' episodes. So I got in the lunch line with Damien behind me.

"Your actually going to start eating human food?" he asked me while we waited in line.

"No. I still drink blood. But every once in a while I'll have a craving for human food." I said simply.

"Maybe you should try sticking to human food. It doesn't make you any less stronger than blood."

"You do know I can't give blood up cold turkey right?" I whispered so the other kids behind us wouldn't hear.

He rolled his eyes. "I figured that. It's like giving up drug or alcohol for a human. It's hard but with steps you can quit like _that_." he snapped his fingers when he said 'that'.

"I don't know...I mean I like blood. And I drink animal blood so I'm not hurting anyone."

He shrugged. "It's your choice you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just putting that option out on the table for you."

"Well thanks for your concern but I think I'll be fine." I tell him before I get in line and start to get my lunch. They had nacho's today. I love nachos. My lucky day to get hungry.

When Damien and I get our food we walk over to our table and see that only Megan is there.

"Where's Shelby?" I ask her when I take a seat at our table.

"She got sick over the weekend. She should be back tomorrow." she said.

"Do you know what she has?" I ask.

"I think just the flu." she shrugged.

"Oh."

"So how are you guys doing?" Megan asked both me and Damien.

"Fine." we said at the same time. We look at each other and start to laugh.

Megan raised an eyebrow at both of us. She apparently didn't find it funny.

"Okay...," she trailed off. "You know, you guys kinda look like a couple. A really cute couple. Do you ever think about dating?"

Her question totally caught me off guard. Me date Damien. I kinda didn't see it. I don't think I see him like that.

"Megan..." I started but Damien interrupted me.

"She's right Renesmee, why don't we. I mean we talk, we laugh, and I see the looks you give me. I think your afraid. Don't be baby. I think we could really have something special." Damien said softly with a smile on his face. I knew he was kidding and just putting on a show for Megan so I decided to play along.

"Your right. Oh Damien I love you. What was I thinking. Take me now." I said dramatically, unzipping my jacket and arching my back toward Damien. We both end up cracking up and laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha. Funny you guys." Megan muttered. Her face turning red in embarrassment.

"We're just playing with you Megan. But seriously Damien and I are just friends. Nothing more." I told her sincerely.

"I know. It's just you guys are so close, I just suspected that you guys would be something more. Sorry." Megan said with a shrug.

"It's okay." But she was kinda right. Me and Damien did have a weird close bond. It wasn't romantic more like a brother and sister relationship. Well to me it was but I wonder what our friendship meant to Damien. Did he think it could be more? Does he even see me as attractive? He did tell me most half breed are more beautiful than vampires but does he see me as beautiful like that?

I guess I'll know the answers to all these questions when we go out on Saturday.

—

After school I said bye to Damien and Megan and got in my car to go home.

All day I was looking forward to talking to Jacob. I wanted to know what the hell his problem was this morning and why he was acting so strange.

When I walked in my house my parents were gone. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

_Dear Nessie,_

_If you come home from school and notice we're not there we just wanted you to know that we went to the store to buy you and Jacob some food seeing as we're running out. We'll be back in a little while._

_Love Mom and Dad_

Well that's good. At least I can talk to Jacob in private then.

I walk in my bedroom and flop down on my bed. I reach in my front pocket and get my iphone and call Jacob's house.

It rings twice until I hear Billy's voice.

"Hello." he said.

"Hey Billy it's me. Is Jake there?"

"Yeah hold on."

I hear Billy yell Jacob's name and tell him he has a call.

"Hello?" Jake's voice said.

"Hey Jake. I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

"Oh...um...I can't right now...sorry." he sounded hesitant.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No I just can't come over."

"Give me one damn good reason why Jake." I demanded angrily.

"I just can't. I'm sorry Ness." He sounded pained.

"Well can you at least tell me what the hell happened this morning. I mean you looked distant and kinda scared. What the hell is going on Jake?"

There was no answer.

"Jake? Are you there?"

"Huh?" he sounded like he was just coming out of a daze.

"Just answer the damn question Jake!" I screech through the phone. I was getting frustrated now. Why the hell won't he answer me?

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

"You tell me everything. Why is this different?"

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Ugh! Forget it then. I'll talk to you late Jake. Or probably not." I mutter the last part.

"Ness, wait—" but I already hung up on him before he could finish.

I turn my phone off because I know that he'll try to get me to talk to him without him actually telling me what's going on. I kinda felt bad though. Was I to bitchy to him? Should I just give him time? And why was I getting pissed that he was keeping secrets from me when I was keeping secrets from him like Damien.

I sighed. All of this is so damn complicated.

* * *

**AN: Happy Fourth of July! Also I saw Eclipse today and it was AWESOME! So much better that Twilight and New Moon. So anyway review!**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight

* * *

This whole week was the usual boring week. Wake up, school, homework, bed. But this week was different. Why? Because after the call with Jacob I haven't talked to him or seen him since. I missed him. I wanted to call and apologize but I'm to damn stubborn. Why should I have to apologize when he was keeping secrets from me?

Today was Saturday and I was going out with Damien. I told my mom and dad that I was hanging out with Megan and Shelby and they seemed happy that I was making human friends so they let me go. I became real good at controlling my thought around my dad so he didn't know what I was really up to.

It was five when I left. Damien told me on Wednesday that he was taking me to some fair their having in Port Angeles. I thought it was alright so I agreed to it.

I was driving for about an hour until I came to Port Angeles. I saw the lights and the Ferris wheel in the distance so I followed it. When I parked my car in the fair parking lot I saw Damien sitting on a bench in front of the entrance you have to buy your tickets at before you go in.

"I was almost worried that you wouldn't show up." Damien said to when I walked up to him.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" I said smugly.

"That you are." he said with that sly smile I become used to. He puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me to the entrance. Damien buys both our tickets despite my protests that I can buy my own.

We start to walk around for a while looking at all the games and ride. We got to one of the games were you get three darts and if you get a bulls eye you get a prize. I got a bulls eye on the first dart of course and got a giant black teddy bear. Damien went and also got a bulls eye on the first dart. He didn't pick a big stuffed animal like me, instead he got a bracelet with different animals on it. Damien gave it to me because he said he doesn't wear jewelry.

We did a couple more games and we did a couple rides to. When it was starting to get darker me and Damien decided to ride on the ferris wheel last before we leave. We get in and start to go up.

"Scared of heights?" Damien asked me.

"Not really." I answered.

Damien wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him. I looked up at him and saw his blue eyes staring deep in my brown ones. His hand cupped my cheek and before I could protest his lips were on mine. I grabbed the hand that was on my cheek and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"I was kissing you." he said simply. He start moving closer to me but I pushed him away.

"Look Damien, I see you as nothing more than a friend okay?"

"Why can't we be more than friends?"

"Because I don't see you like that."

"You don't see me as attractive?" he asked with a grin.

"No...it's just that...I...ugh!" I stammered.

He laughed at me.

"It's alright if you just want to be my friend. I can deal with that." he shrugged.

I couldn't say anything after that. I couldn't even look at his face it was just to weird. I mean I just had my first kiss with a guy that I didn't even _like_ like that.

When the ride on the ferris wheel stopped I practically jumped out of the cart and started power walking like a human to the exit.

"Hey why are you acting weird?" Damien asked power walking right next to me.

"Do you seriously have to ask? You just kissed me you dumbass." I shriek in his face.

"Come on you said it was alright." he said with his sly smile.

"I'm going home. I'll see you later." I tell him before I run in to the parking lot and get in my car.

I start it and drive home.

I can't believe that happened. Damien is my friend and I don't really feel that way about him but for some reason I feel guilty. Like something in my gut was telling me that was happened was wrong. And it was but why guilty? I don't have anybody that would be hurt by this. And nobody knows so why do I feel this?

When I pull up in the drive way I saw Jacob in his human form, shirtless with sweatpants on, sitting under a tree near my house. Both of his hands were covering his face, it almost looked like he was crying. Looking at that sent a weird pain in my chest. I didn't want to see Jacob in pain. But I did ignore him for an entire week so I guess I was the cause of why he looks like that.

He should have heard me pulling up the drive way because of his sensitive hearing but he still didn't look up. I got out of my car and walked over to Jacob slowly.

"Hey Jake." I whisper when I was in front of him.

He didn't respond, he didn't even look at me.

"Jacob, I'm sorry about what happened this week. If you have a secret that you don't want to tell me than that's fine. I just want my friend back." I said miserably.

"Is that how you see me as Ness, a friend?" he asked, uncovering his face and looking at me with blood shot eyes.

"Jacob have you sleep at all? Your eyes are so red." I reached my hand out to him to pull him up off the ground but he took my hand and intertwined our fingers together and pulled me to sit next to him and I did.

"You didn't answer my question." Jacob said with his hand still in mine.

"Well what am I supposed to see you as Jake?" I asked confused. What the hell was Jacob talking about.

"Something more as just friends maybe?" it sounded like a question. Then it clicked in my head. That was the secret Jacob couldn't tell me. Oh my god. No he couldn't could he? Jacob likes me. This must be the other level of imprinting. First the older brother, then the BFF, now a boyfriend. How the hell did this happen?

Jacob must of heard what I was thinking through our hands. Because the next thing he said was, "Ness if you don't see me as something more than a friend yet that's fine I won't push you. I'll see ya later."

He let go of my hand and got up off the ground and started walking back in the forest.

"Jacob wait!" I called.

He stopped and turned around to look at me. I got up and walked over to him.

"Jacob your a dumbass." I said to him.

He looked at me shocked. "How?"

"Because, what kind of imprinter are you? First we get into a fight and you don't even bother to come over to talk about it, instead you try calling me to apologize like a coward. Second you kept secrets lke this from me. Then you come over out of no where, telling me you like me and then walk away. Gosh you're such an idiot!"

He looks at me for a few minutes before sighing.

"You're right. I am an idiot. I'm sorry about everything that happened. But the reason we even got in that fight was because of my feelings for you. I'm sorry." he said softly.

"Don't be. I'm sorry about being a bitch this week and two minutes ago." I chuckled.

Jacob shook his head. "You had every right to be. I was—" I raise my hand to cut him off.

"Okay how about we just let it go." I laugh and he laughs with me.

"I missed you, Jake." I said to him softly when we were done laughing.

"Missed you to Nessie." He wrapped is arms around me and I wrapped mine around his waist clinging to him. He was so warm that I didn't want to let go. With Jacob I was comfortable and at ease, and didn't have to worry about anything.

After a few seconds of holding on to each other we separated.

"So I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked Jacob while walking backwards to my house.

"Sure, sure." he said with a grin, then turned around and walked back in the forest.

When I ran straight to my room, not even bothering with my parents.

I still can't believe Jacob confessed that he liked me. I wonder what the hell I'm going to do. I have to talk to Jacob tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait so I made this chapter a Damien POV**

* * *

DPOV

"So what did you find out about her?" Mateo, one of my fellow comrades asked when I entered in to my rented apartment in Forks after my date with Renesmee Cullen.

"Nothing of importance now. But I did kiss her tonight," I told him with a smug smile.

"Shouldn't tell Roxanne about that. She'd be jealous," Mateo chuckled. I chuckled too.

Roxanne was our leader in our army. She has a powerful gift. More powerful than any gifts of the Volturi or the Cullens. She has the ability to transfer her mind and soul inside of you, to possess your body, and to do as she pleases with it.

"I wonder if that Cullen half breed will have any gifts. Coming from two mentally gifted parents she must have more gifts than just transferring thoughts. Right?" Mateo asked slouching on the couch. I just shrugged. I didn't have any particular gift but when it came to combat I could say I was pretty good.

I walked in the kitchen, grabbed two wine glasses, and grabbed a bottle of brandy in the cabinet above the stove and walked back in the living room. I poured Mateo and myself at glass. I handed him one and took a sip of mine and sat in the recliner next to the sofa he was sitting on.

"Why do you live in such a cramped space?" Mateo asked.

"It was cheap. I don't plan on staying here long. I'll take the Cullen to Roxanne and then I can go back to Pennsylvania." I sighed.

"You better watch out though. You don't stand a chance against all eight of those bloodsuckers with their gifts."

"I know. She's keeping me secret from her mommy and daddy leech, which only helps me out even more." I snickered, taking another sip of wine.

"So what's been going on back home while I was away?" I asked to make conversation.

I saw Mateo shudder. "Roxanne and Caledon were talking about calling new recruits from the lab."

The lab was were half human and half vampires were studied. The place was known as a hell hole. If you didn't fit the standards they were looking for you were burned alive. Nobody has ever found the place because it was on a deserted island in the pacific nobody knows exists. I visited only once and still wish to this day that I hadn't.

Roxanne only goes to that place to get more members in our army. We only have about twenty seven members now including myself and Mateo. Roxanne only picks men that are strong and beautiful. Strong to make our army more powerful and beautiful just for her own desires.

I wasn't from the lab though. Roxanne found me. After my siblings and I killed our father we living a seemingly peaceful life to ourselves. Until we ran into Roxanne with Caledon. He was like her puppy. He never left her side. When she found us she had absolutely no interest in my sisters but more with myself and my brothers. She told us her plan about creating an army of half breeds to kill the Volturi and wiping off all vampire on this earth. My brothers seemed skeptic about this plan and refused, but because of my hatred for my bloodsucker of a father and knowing that there might be other sadistic leeches out there I joined despite all of my brothers and sisters protests. That day was the last I ever saw of them.

A few years of being with Roxanne and she began to trust me. I began to be one of her favorites. It was until six years ago that we heard that the existence of half breed was revealed to the Volturi. And the person that did it was Renesmee Cullen. When Roxanne found out she went into a complete rage but she didn't want to do anything until the Cullen girl was fully grown. Roxanne wants to kill her for spreading our identity and she sent me to see what her true powers could be.

"Do you know if it's for sure?" I asked Mateo.

He shook his head. "They're discussing it but they haven't decided completely."

I nodded.

"I have to ask you something. What's the girl like?" Mateo asked bluntly.

"Cullen?"

"Yeah. On a scale from one to ten how hot is she?" he asked with a grin.

Mateo was only twenty now in human years and like all the rest of us seventeen in vampire years but most of the time he acted like a twenty year old.

"I would say a ten." I said smugly.

He laughed.

"Sounds like you have a little crush,"

"Not at all. She means nothing to me," Even though I said that I knew it wasn't true. Through the amount of time I've been with Renesmee I feel like I have some weird connection to her. Even though I have that connection I'm going to have to ignore it. She's going to be killed soon so I should get my job done as quickly as possible.

"Right," Mateo said rolling his eyes "I've seen how you look when you came back here just now. You look like a love sick puppy. It's kind of disgusting."

"It's not like that at all," I sighed "I want to get this job over with. When did Roxanne say I could return?"

"When she goes into her rage," Mateo said quietly.

When us half breeds go into a rage, we turn into true demons. Our eyes glow red like a newborn and we have a urge to kill everything in our sight, but we have to be extremely enraged to have our 'true vampire self' as we call it, come out.

"You think I could really do that?" I asked Mateo

Mateo shrugged. "If she found out that your helping an army of other half breeds kill her than that might work."

I snorted. "Thanks for the suggestion, but I think I'll pass on that."

"See it yourself," he sighed.

"I think I'll leave now, have fun with the Cullen." he said getting up for the couch, setting the wine glass down on the coffee table, and walking out the door.

I sighed aloud when I was alone in my apartment.

I really wanted to get this job over with already. _I'm sorry Renesmee_, I thought to myself.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short but a lot of stuff was revealed in this chapter. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait, kinda been busy but anyway here's the next chapter :)**

RPOV

This morning Jacob called and asked if we could talk at the beach. I agreed. I really wanted to talk to him about yesterday. I've been thing about what he said all night. I was giving me a damn headache. What the hell do I do? I mean I like Jacob and I know I'm mental and physically sixteen but I don't really want to settle down with Jake just yet. I never really had a childhood and I really want to have the opportunity to experience a teenage life at least.

It sounds weird. I mean my parents told me the first day I went to high school to try to have a normal high school life but I would always scoff at them and tell them I wasn't normal so why experience a normal high school life? But now looking at it I really did want to. I know I'll live forever and I don't have that much time left with Megan and Shelby so I want to spend as much time with them as I can before I have say goodbye permanently.

As for Damien... Ugh! I still haven't figured that out yet. I haven't even told my family about him either, but I think he would like it better that way since he hates vampires. Also, I don't even know how Jake will handle it if I told him I was keeping a secret from him about hanging out with another half breed like me. I guess I'll have to figure out the whole Damien thing later.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, a long sleeve black tee shirt, and a pair of black tennis shoes and put them on. I brushed my hair and teeth then walked in the kitchen to find my parents making out against the kitchen table. Could they keep it in their pants for at least five minutes.

My dad must of heard my thought because he stopped his lip lock with mom and turned in my direction with a wide grin. My mom then looked at my direction and hung her head down in shame.

"Do you mind keeping your hands off each other long enough for me to eat something then leave," I said

"Could you hurry?" my dad said. I almost gagged.

"Yeah, yeah. Kick out your own kid just so you could have sex," I grumbled. My mom looked down at the floor but my dad just laughed.

My dad turned to mom and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Bella, love, could you go to our bedroom so I could talk to Nessie in private?"

"It wouldn't make a difference, I would still hear you even in the room," she muttered, but left anyway.

"What do you want?" I ask a little more harsh then I meant to.

"You know a normal father would say 'watch your tone' but I guess breaking somebody's heart can make you a little angry at others," he said softly. I sighed while walking over to the counter to get a banana. Got to have you potassium even if your a half breed. I heard my dad chuckle lightly at my lame joke.

"Anyway, back to the subject. Let him down easy, even if you may have a little crush on him now, he'll understand that you want to wait if you just tell him. You two have forever. There's no need to rush,"

"I know. But what if he finds someone else. I know about the whole imprinting, but still..." I trail off.

"Renesmee, he is devoted to you. Whether you wait two years or twenty years or even a hundred, he will still wait for you,"

"Yeah, I guess,"

When I was done with my banana and threw the peel away, dad turned on his heel out of the kitchen, but then turn around to look at me.

"Oh and two more things Nessie. First, I told you, you would want to have a normal high school life, and second before you come home make sure to call because you might walk in on something you might not want to see or hear," he chuckled.

"Wait till me and Jacob start having sex everywhere we want and see how you like it," I said with a smug smile. When I heard my dad growl my smile got bigger.

"See you later dad, love ya," I yell before running out of the cottage and to my Cadillac.

The whole car ride over I was thinking about how to start the conversation with Jake. Should I tell him straight out or build up to saying it? Will he take it easy or hate me and look for someone else? That thought almost made me puke. I really don't want Jake with other girls but I also don't want to be with him just yet. It may sound selfish but it's true.

When I got to the beach, I saw Jacob sitting on the rock we usually sat at to just talk, looking at the waves, deep in thought. Jacob mustn't of heard me coming but when I was standing right next to him, he still didn't look up at me.

"Um...Jake?" I mumbled awkwardly.

He jumped a little and look at my direction.

"Oh, Ness, hey, didn't see you there," he whispered.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" I asked curiously, sitting next to him.

"Nothing really," he muttered.

"That's a lie," I stated simply.

He sighed, "Have you thought about us?"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"And?"

"Jacob, I love you. I really do, but..." I trailed off.

He sighed again, pushing himself off the rock and pacing back and forth. By the look on his face he was obviously pissed.

"But, what, Ness? You don't love me like that? You don't think I'm good enough? What?" he hissed through gritted teeth. This definitely wasn't how I wanted this to go.

"Jacob, please, just listen. I do love you like that. I really do. But I never had a child hood. You don't know what it's like to grow up in just six years and never experience what it's really like to be a kid. I just want to experience at least something human. That's why I don't want to be with right now. I want to experience what it's like to be a teenage and have a teenage life." I whisper quietly, trying to hold back the tears.

I looked at my shoes, not wanting to see if Jacob will explode and say that I'm an idiot for wanting to act like a regular human teenager when I'm not. But instead of exploding like I thought he sighed and sat back down with me, hugging me to his chest.

"I'm sorry about that. I jumped to conclusions and thought you didn't love me like that. I thought you were going to say that you don't want me in your life anymore,"

"I always want you in my life, Jake. I just want to finish high school and be a teenager. But maybe we can purse something after high school?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

He chuckled a little. "Of course, Nessie. I don't want to rush you or anything like that. I'll wait forever for you."

"Okay..." I had to ask him this. It's been eating at me since I left the house. "Your not going to go out with other girls are you? I mean, I won't go out with other guys so you don't have to worry about it being a double standard or anything." I rushed out.

"Whoa, calm down. I won't see any other girls. The only girl I see and want to see is you," he whispered close to my ear. His warm breath made me shudder.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and relaxed a bit. "Thank you for understanding, Jacob. I thought you would be pissed at me and find someone better,"

"Nessie, I told you about imprinting. All I see is you. Even if you did find someone else other than me I would still be by your side. No matter what. I'm your slave for eternity,"

I giggled. "You more to me then my slave Jake. Your also the only pet I have,"

He laughed with me, "Really? So is that why you keep me around? Just to have me as a pet wolf?"

"Of course. But you sure are a disobedient wolf. Remember when I was three and want to play fetch with you but you and my dad wouldn't let me?" It was true. I was bored out of my mind one day and wanted to see if I could play fetch with Jacob using a tree branch. My whole family including Jacob laughed, but they never let me do it.

"Were you really serious about that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was bored out of my mind and wanted to try something different," I shrugged.

He shook his head at me, grabbing one of my hands and intertwining his fingers with mine, "Nessie, what am I going to do with you?"

"Can I stay with you for a little bit longer? My parent are getting it on right as we speak and I really don't want to see or hear anything that will traumatize me for the rest of my life,"

He shuddered. "Ew, yeah we can stay for a little will. Give us time to catch up. So how is school?"

"My grades are good, my friends are cool too. So all in all it's pretty good." I mused.

"Do you still hang out with those two girls? The red head and the blonde?"

"Yup," I didn't have the guts to tell Jake about Damien. Afraid about how he would reach.

"What?" Jacob asked confused.

"What what?" I asked in the same confused tone.

"Who the hell is Damien?"

"Huh..." then I looked down and say he read my mind through my hand.

I really need to start wearing gloves. This is getting annoying.

**Sorry it took so long but anyway... REVIEW ;)**


End file.
